PSIonic Gladiators
by Super Shadowsonic
Summary: If life is a game what happens when you lose? You die. But if you die, your world dies. Follow the rules of the game and you might just go back home. So bury your feelings, ignore your suffering, and leave your morals behind. Be ready to take the life of the person in front of you. Because trust me they're ready to take yours. (Warning Rating May change)
1. Rule One: Survive

_**Psionic Gladiators**_

" _ **Rule One: Survive"**_

It was dark…it was quiet…and it was cold. Hold on….scratch the quiet part actually it was pretty loud. Now that he thought it about it he wondered if he could find the remote to turn the TV down. He reached out, but all he felt was dirt. He didn't fully understand. Why would there be dirt in his room. Unless someone was messing with him, or he somehow ended up in his Magicant again. Either way this dream surely felt real enough. He finally decided to open his eyes then sit up realizing that he had been sleeping on a patch of dirt. He looked around noticing that he was in a dark dimly lit room with light that peeked out from a few crevices in the room. There were two major sources of light, one across from him and another above him. He figured he may as well take a look as to where he might be since he may as well have fun with this dream. He found it rather difficult to move as if he had exhausted every muscle in his body and he was sore as well.

Drowsiness…

Painful joints…

Splitting headache….

Waking up in an unknown place….

He quickly surmised that this was possibly either not a dream or just a regular Sunday. He had most likely been in a fight and is just now waking up here or wherever here is. He also has this unnatural tight feeling around his neck that just annoyed him. He assumed it was just stiff neck, but as he rolled the joint he realized that something was clamped over it. He felt around his neck to feel a metallic object. It was tight around his throat but not so tight that it constricted his airway. Whoever captured him wants him alive. His first thought was to rid himself of this uncomfortable trinket, so he focused PSI into his hands to enhance his strength however he noticed he didn't feel empowered. He tried this time focusing harder but found no power coming to him. He deemed this a fluke then held out his hand to blast out a burst of psionic energy but not even a fizzle came out. The boy was puzzled as he snapped his fingers trying to get a good energy flow going, but all he got was a few sparks of energy.

"What the heck is going on?" he wondered.

"Hello there!" came a voice that suddenly assaulted his ears. He looked up and looked around the dark room. "Welcome all to the greatest show in the universe, Warrior Madness!" the voice sounded extremely excited, but not as much as the crowd that followed in joyous uproars. The boy looked toward the other main source of light above him to see glowing bars that looked out into the outside. Deeming this is only window into the outside world he jumped up to reach the ledge. It was a struggle with his body still weak he could only hang there unable to pull himself up further. He released the ledge as with a sigh feeling what little strength he had fade away with that simple task. He guessed he could only listen in then. "We are excited to give you, our audience, the pleasure of watching and learning about some of the most powerful creatures this universe has to offer! Watch as these warriors tear into each other, all for your amusement and for the title as most powerful creature in the universe! With a title like that folks I'm sure any galactic invader will think twice about stepping foot on your land as your world will officially be labeled as off limits."

"This guy sounds like he's hyped up on sugar pills," the boy muttered to himself. He needed information and fast if he wanted to figure a way out. He turned to walk toward the other source of light tuning out the loud voice, but not without something hitting his foot. He stopped then nudged the object again to feel his foot sink slightly into what he assumed was a tough mass, almost like flesh. He discerned this as another person who must also be unconscious since they had not said anything since he felt he had clearly made his presence known. He decided to wake whoever it was. He bent down to shake the person. "Hey wake up!"

The person jolted awake and then quickly sat up making both their foreheads collide.

"Ouch!" they both exclaimed.

"Jinx," the first boy said while rubbing away his increased headache.

"Glad you find that so funny pal," the other boy responded gruffly. From the sound and tone quality of his voice he assumed that he was kid like himself. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, I was going to figure that out…by the way my name is Ness, yours?"

"Ninten, I suppose it's nice to meet you, but under these conditions I'm not so sure."

"Agreed."

"Well Ness I'll tell ya one thing we won't be here long," Ninten said standing up with little trouble. Ness was surprised by this since he himself needed a few minutes before he could get his bearings. "Too bad someone went to the trouble of holding us for a few seconds," He looked around for a moment then noticed the source of light which Ness was originally walking towards. Ninten stepped toward it cracking his knuckles and as he stepped into the light Ness was able to see the boy clearer now. He has a red cap on his head with the brim backwards, dark blue shirt with thin red lines across the torso, black sleeves coming from under the shirt, black fingerless gloves with backs exposed, a red bandana around his neck, denim shorts that reach past his knees, and blue shoes with red socks. Ness also noticed a black collar around Ninten's neck and Ness came to a quick realization.

"Wait Ninten you can't-," he was cut off by a loud clanging noise of bone hitting metal. Ness cringed at the noise then looked to Ninten who was frozen on the spot until the sensation crawled up his arm. 

"YOW THAT HURTS!" he cried.

"Tried to warn ya, but whatever powers you may have don't work with the collar around your neck," After Ness said this Ninten put a hand to his neck to gain a face of surprise but quickly switched to annoyed to find a collar around his throat. He huffed in irritation then turned back to Ness. Ninten had taken in Ness's attire in the light. He has on a hat similar to his expect he has the brim tilted to the side, a long sleeve blue and yellow stripped shirt, a red vest over his shirt, denim shorts that reach past his knees, white socks, and red converse with a white toe. Ness and Ninten stared at each other for a moment until they came to a realization.

"You have my face…" they said again at the same time. The main difference is the style of Ninten's hair is slightly differing as it curved the opposite way of Ness's and was bit messier as more of his hair was sticking out from under the cap.

"Who are you exactly?" Ninten questioned crossing his arms. 

"If you're asking what connections we may have then I don't know any more then you do pal," Ness responded holding up his hands. He turned his attention to the room again trying to study it closer this time. It was dark, barely any light save for the amount from the window and the doorway. The ground was covered in dry dirt that covered the uncleaned floors. Ness was able to detect a pretty strong smell that smelled tart making his stomach twist as it reached his nostrils. He looked toward Ninten who was experiencing the same things, and then back toward the barred window. "Hey Ninten, think you have the strength to give me a boost?" Ninten looked at Ness then looked to where Ness gestured he wanted to look out.

"It's not that high, why can't you pull yourself up or are those noodle arms no good to you," Ninten remarked as he complied anyway as he walked over to cup his hands.

"I have little strength. Still feel weak…you seemed to have recovered faster so I figured you'd be strong enough to get me up there," Ness stepped into Ninten's cupped hands then stepped onto Ninten's shoulders. Ness was glad that Ninten held strong as if he was holding up a mere five pound bar. Ness turned to look out and gasped.

"What, what do you see?" Ninten asked.

"You won't believe it…I'm seeing it and I'm having trouble believing."

"Well what is it dude?" Ninten said growing impatient.

"We're in some kind of coliseum…with some of the freakiest creatures I've ever seen," Ness was accurate in his statement. As it appeared he was looking out into a new world. The sky was colored a swirling color of blue and purple. As he looked around he saw numerous sphere shaped pods floating all over the sky and seemingly surrounding some kind of coliseum. The domes looked like prison cells which lead Ness to believe their cell was in a similar shape. Below he saw the coliseum which looked like a glorious piece of architecture. Shining blue stones with sparkling glints, floating stands surrounding the entire thing, a box for possibly the upper class to watch, and odd assortment of creatures all cheering and screaming about something. From what Ness could tell there was fight going on, a brutal fight from the looks of it. One creature is a blue skin humanoid and has six arms while the other is in the shape of a giant bear covered in metal spikes like a giant vicious porcupine. They were battling tooth and nail harder then he's seen a lot of people go at it before. They moved fast too and clearly well trained fighters despite their vicious natures.

"OOOO, seems like Killer is about to remind us why we call him Kill-oh would ya look at that. Tacheon isn't going down without a fight either!" exclaimed a creature that was floating around the ring. He appeared to be humanoid but showed that he had no flesh. He was a being of pure energy, except for his head which was all flesh. His head is covered in white hair that sticks up at an odd angle with some strands falling in his face, sharp elf like ears, and deep dark eyes that shined like onyx. His face is young with a complexion of that of a young man possibly in his mid-twenties. Despite his body being of pure energy, it was built with huge muscles that seemed to expand and contract of its own will. Finally a metallic bowtie was wrapped around his neck.

"Looks like we landed in some place that aint too friendly," Ness stated. Growing tired of his vague answers Ninten pushed Ness up further to encourage Ness to hang on. Ninten jumped up to latch onto the bars as well with his face almost touching Ness's. He gasped.

"…Toto I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

Ness rolls his eyes, "You had to say it."

"It was like the line was made to be used for this exact moment."

"Where do you think we are?"

"Some type of strange world that much I know and we can't be on Earth."

"Right so we gotta figure out how in the world we got here," Suddenly behind them the door began glowing illuminating the room with a greenish glow. Something was roughly thrown in as the object flew across the room to slam into the wall on the other side. Ness and Ninten dropped down in surprise. The glow from the doorway died down so they turned toward where the lump hit the ground. They cautiously approach the object on the ground. Upon getting closer they noticed it move and also groaning from the sound of it, as if they were in pain. "Are you okay?"

The person was startled stiff as they looked up slowly. Ness and Ninten noticed that something covered the person's face, but their shining blue sapphire eyes shined in the dim light. The figure was shaking seemingly in fear, so Ness and Ninten backed off a bit to show they wouldn't hurt them. "We won't hurt you," Ninten assured.

The person seemed to believe them as he picked himself up off the ground while clinging to the wall. He took a step forward, but tipped forward too much as he collapsed onto the ground again face in the dirt moaning in pain. Ness and Ninten gasped as they quickly went to the person's aid. Ninten hoisted him up on his shoulder to carry him to a wall then sat them up gently and in the light so Ness and Ninten could see him better. Ness and Ninten took a knee in front of the person. They observed the person to come to the conclusion that this was a male and human thankfully. The person is wearing a white shirt, a vest with yellow and orange strips with a hood over his head, tattered and slightly ripped jeans, and shoes to match his vest. Ness and Ninten also noticed that he may be younger than them possibly twelve or thirteen. He also seemed to be in far worse condition then the two of them as they stared at the beaten condition the boy is in. Ness and Ninten found themselves looking at each other to see if they were as damaged. They also noticed that he had a collar as well, but his was different. Ness and Ninten's collars were black, but his is white. His eyes opened again to look at them both with clear fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you," Ninten reiterated. The boy's eyes relaxed a bit at this. "What's your name?"

"…L-Lucas," he said in a shaky voice. Ninten could tell that his injuries weren't the only reason he stuttered a bit.

"Nice to meet you, this is Ninten, and I'm Ness," Ness greeted with a friendly smile. Lucas was clearly mystified at how Ness could smile while they're in a situation like this. Lucas sighed then placed a hand on the collar around his neck showing some signs of relief with it. However, Ness couldn't be sure with his PSI cut off he couldn't read people as well without them. Lucas looked at Ness and Ninten curiously. "No we don't know where we are either, but we think it's not Earth."

"…I-I know that….I saw who captured me….it's just you two…..look alike….." he said quietly with a dash of remorse and sadness.

"Yeah we do, but we're not related," Ninten clarified. Lucas looked confused as he looked between both boys.

"But…how?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Don't know it's just uncanny!" they both proclaimed at the same time. This made Lucas look down at his feet suddenly more interested in them then meeting eyes with his new cell mates. Ness and Ninten sent slight irritated looks at each other because they kept saying stuff at the same time. They turned back to Lucas to see he was shaking slightly. Ness moved toward Lucas to sit next to him. Lucas glanced to him but said nothing. He only scoots to the side away from Ness confusing the capped boy.

"I don't bite," Lucas didn't respond as he looks away more interested at staring at a corner then looking at him. Ness looked at Ninten who motion for Ness to talk to him over on the other side of the room. Ness didn't know what good it might do, but decided to humor him. He stood up and walked over with Ninten. "What is it?"

"He said he saw who captured him. Do you have any idea who caught you?"

Ness shook his head, "I remember fighting but I had no idea who I was fighting or what was really happening. I was kinda panicking."

"Same for me, they even attacked my house…really glad I was home alone," Ninten looked toward Lucas. "Kid must be traumatized. I can tell you're probably used to things like this but he must be totally new to this. He's freaking out…plus he doesn't seem the social type."

"As in he doesn't like making friends?"

"Eh, he strikes me as the shy type."

"Yeah...but I wonder why he's so beat up unlike us,"

"Like I said, even if we were flailing we know what we were doing. He must've gotten hurt simply from inexperience," Ninten said nodding his head with his eyes closed assuring himself that was the answer. Ness glanced toward Lucas to meet eyes with his cerulean orbs. The connection lasted only a moment though as Lucas turned away to face his corner again. However, in that small glance Ness could see a lot of pain in those eyes, pain that has been cemented there for a long time. That much he was totally sure of.

"I don't think that's it," Ness said.

"How so, he's obviously younger than us?"

"Doesn't mean he hasn't been at this any longer than us or as long as us. Could've taken more effort to bring him down then us."

"I'm dangerous…." Lucas muttered. Ness and Ninten almost missed his words. "Please…just stay away…"

"What do you mean dangerous?" Ness asked getting closer. Lucas motioned for him to stay where he was. Ness stopped in his strides confused and not wanting to unnerve the boy.

"I can do things but…I can't really control them…when my emotions take control…bad things happen…"

"So you do have PSI like us," Ninten pointed out. Lucas seemed a little surprised when Ninten mentioned the power. "I'm sure your powers can't be too bad kid. How good of a fighter are you?"

Lucas shrugged. "I can hold my own in a fist fight kinda okay but I'm not too good at that. Just please…don't make me hurt anyone…I don't wanna hurt anyone…" Lucas was trying his best to keep his emotions sealed in shut. Ness and Ninten were beginning to piece together why Lucas's collar was different. Lucas may very well be in an entirely different league when it comes to psionic power. Even with it on if they paid close enough attention they could see the faint lines of energy being charged but restricted. They were a bit unnerved just thinking about what it might be like with that collar off.

"Well does anyone have any ideas?" Ninten asked looking from Ness to Lucas.

"T-The ones who c-caught me…they mentioned games…"

"Games, what kind of games?" Ninten wondered.

"What kind of games do you think someone with the name Killer plays?" Ness asked incredulously.

"Huh, good point."

"We need information, but with our powers unusable and us trapped with no way out. We only have the option of sitting and listening to what's going on," Ness said returning to his spot next to Lucas with his hands behind his head and crossing his legs at the ankle. Lucas seemed to want to move farther away but was trapped when Ninten sat on the other side of him with his arms crossed and his legs stretched out. Lucas sighed as he brought his knees close to his chest then wrapped his arms around them. He rests his head against them no doubt trying to ignore the aching headache he felt crawling up his neck. The three boys sat in silence hearing the animalistic cowling and cheers of the crowd outside. They listened as the announcer cheered for both fighters, remaining a neutral party, and the crowd cheering for their favorite. The boys couldn't help but wince when they heard a loud snap that made the crowd all gasp empathizing with the pain that it caused the receiver.

"Well folks it looks like Killer is about to claim another victim, what should be Killer's next move?" the announcer asked. The crowd all simultaneously cheered ' _Graveyard Special, Graveyard Special!'_

"What do you think the Graveyard Special is?" Ninten wondered. What followed was a series of ripping and snapping sounds that followed a silent crowd as the wails of Killer's opponents were heard loud and clear. Then suddenly, one final snap and the yell is silenced…all was quiet until the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Ask a dumb question," Ness said wincing.

"Yeah, I definitely don't wanna know anymore."

"Alright all you nasty critters of Overworld, we here at the Titan Arena have a big announcement for this season. We're going to have brand new battles from creatures never before seen here in this arena with frightening new abilities, warriors from distant lands, and coldblooded monsters willing to kill their own kin!" Lucas seemed to shiver at the announcer's last description. "Monsters that are more than meets the eye, but you will have to see them next time on…"

" **GLADIATER TITANS IN WARRIOR MADNESS**!" The crowd roared finishing the announcer's sentence. After that there seemed to follow a mass exit of many numerous creatures all chattering about what they had seen or about the new surprises on the horizon. The three boys stayed where they were sitting quietly. They didn't know what was about to happen, but they sat waiting for something to happen. Surely, they figured, they would at the very least be given an idea to who has abducted them. Time went by rather slowly in this drawl situation with the three boys having nothing to do or anything to kill time with. Ness and Ninten chatted a bit more discovering they had led quite exciting lives. Ninten wove this tale of how he had to battle a super powerful alien that was invading Earth and abducting people. He even stated inanimate objects attacked him and his traveling companions. Ness expressed that the adventure sounded intense, while also sounding seemingly familiar in nature to his own adventure. Ness explained how he was basically in a war with an alien creature himself that was wickedly powerful, so powerful that his power was able to transcend time and space. In an alternate future Giygas had destroyed the world, and was planning to make that the only future possible if not for Ness and his friends hadn't intervened.

"What was this alien called?" Ninten asked.

"…Giygas…" Ness muttered dryly, clearly not liking the memory. "It was awful, though the bodies we had fought Giygas in were robots, I felt every blow. It was agonizing facing such a terror…I knew if I was still human I would've wet myself," Ness said shaking from just the mere memory. "I had nightmares for weeks…still have em every now and again."

"Wow…that does sound awful…" Ninten said in an empathizing tone. "The alien I faced was name Giegue. Honestly, he may've been evil…but I think he was just really, really sad. My grandparents had practically raised him themselves when they were abducted. My Grandpa made it back, but no one ever saw my Grandma again. It was her that he loved so much that if he even heard the special lullaby she sung him he'd fall to pieces. It actually caused him great amounts of pain…only reason we beat him honestly."

"Ya know, that sounds awfully similar to how we beat Giygas. With our prayers and positive emotions, it broke through the darkness that Giygas created and eventually destroyed him. Our prayers and the prayers of every friend we made on our journey,"

"Amazing…" Ninten said in awe. His eyes fell on Lucas who had remained extremely quiet during the entire discussion. He said nothing, did nothing, and didn't even acknowledge that a conversation was happening and he was sitting in the middle of it. He just sat with his hood over his head and his face buried in his arms on top of his knees. Ninten doubted that the boy was sleeping, but he wondered what was wrong. "Lucas are you alright?" Ninten finally asked. Ness also looked toward the quiet member of the trio. Lucas pulled his face up a little to give a curt nod. "Are we bothering you?" Lucas quickly shakes his head.

"Come on kid, tell us something. We don't know how long we're gonna be locked up, so you may as well talk to us," Ness said.

"…I don't have anything to say," Lucas said surprisingly in a stern voice, but a little bit of a hitch in his voice, like he had been crying. Ness quickly cranes his head to see that indeed there were tear trails under Lucas' eyes. Lucas saw Ness then quickly averted his gaze.

"Lucas-,"

"Please, don't."

"Don't what?"

"Worry, don't worry about me. I'm fine, I'm just being…" he sniffles. "A b-big baby…I've always been a crybaby…so this is normal…I'd cry over spilled milk," Lucas' voice was beginning to tapper which is probably why Lucas didn't want to say anything to give away that he was crying.

"Lucas it's alright to be scared, we are too. It just so happens our coping mechanism is talking, a lot," Ninten encouraged as he placed a hand on Lucas' shoulder. Lucas however shrugs Ninten's hand away which makes Ninten frown. "Fine then, be that way! We are just trying to help make a bad situation less sucky but you are so stuck on slapping us in the face!" Ninten stood up then decided to sit next to Ness instead practically cutting off Lucas. Lucas seemed to have preferred it that way as when Ninten left he turns his body so his back is now facing them with his head against the wall.

"That was kinda harsh don't you think?" Ness asked.

"I'm at my wits end. I can't worry about myself and someone else. If he's too much into his own thoughts to even respond to conversation then let him cry, I like a dry shoulder anyway."

Ness sighed. He understood that Ninten was frustrated and Lucas' resistance in alleviating the frustration just put him on the receiving end was all. He was pretty sure Ninten didn't mean what he said. Ness looked at Lucas' back. "We just wanted to try and be your friend," Ness tried to alleviate the damage done.

"No," Lucas said quickly and sternly. He begins shaking again. "I can't have friends…monsters don't have friends…"

"What?" Ness questioned, but Lucas said nothing further. It actually made him feel sad just looking at Lucas. Being imprisoned on an alien world far from home only seemed to be the tip of the iceberg for him.


	2. Rule two: Fight

**_A/N:_**

 ** _So who remembers me putting this up? Yeah it has been a while, but I really wanted to finish some other stuff up before I went on to this and thus adding more to my plate thus slowing down overall update. But I figured I should post this since Fractured Reality is going a little slow for the moment. And I'm having a bit of a brain fart on literally everything else. But this is chapter 2 and I'm think that later I'll move the rating to M. Things are gonna get violent and cringe worthy later on so fair warning before any actual combat in seen._**

* * *

 _ **Psionic Gladiators part 2**_

" _ **Rule Two: Fight"**_

The three boys simply sat in the dimly lit room, or cage as it felt like to them with only the sound of intense action to distract them. They had been there for what felt like hours. But from the sounds of the extreme violence outside only a few fights had come and gone so far. Lucas retreated into a corner farther away from Ness and Ninten for the time being and curled up. Ness assumed that the boy was simply exhausted, and the sounds of such intense fighting was not helping him to rest. Ninten simply sat with his back against the wall next to him staring off in the distance. He looked to be in deep thought. His eyes ventured to the sealed doorway multiple times and then scans the room. It was so dark in here it was hard to make out the corners. So they were very limited to what they could understand about where they were and how they were being held. Ness however was about to go stir crazy. He's been locked in here too long and he was beginning to grow anxious. If he didn't get out this place soon he was going to start screaming. It wasn't long before he started having these little ticks all over his body as if pent up energy was going to make him have a seizure. Ness went from clicking his tongue, clicking the toes of his shoes together, tapping his fingers, and messing with the bill of his hat. Eventually it was impossible to ignore, as his antics finally attracted Ninten's attention who looks to see Ness cupping his hands over his eyes like binoculars.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"I've been sitting way too long, and I need to do something!" Ness exclaims jumping to his feet as if Ninten just set off the explosion that launched Ness' body into a tirade of motion. "We don't know where we are. We don't know who is holding us captive. We don't know how they're holding us captive. And we don't even know each other enough to have any sort of trust. So much of what is going on is what we don't know!"

"Yeah, that's been bugging me too," Ninten says with eyes shooting towards the darkened corner where Lucas was curled up at. "And without our PSI it's hard to read emotions to tell if someone is lying or trustworthy. But with that in mind it shouldn't take supernatural powers to come to a decision to trust someone or not. We're locked up here, that part is obvious to all of us, which means we're in the same boat."

"Plus there are these fights, I wish the window was lower so we could watch," Ness states.

"Hang from the bars," Ninten responds folding his arms behind his head. Earlier he hung from the bars to watch and even found himself get swept away by the action.

"Normally I could hold myself up. I thought I'd get some strength back after waking up, but my body still feels weak. My arms could hold me up for a few seconds at most, so can't you just give me a boost?"

"No way."

"Come on! The way you lifted me earlier was like you were lifting up a stick."

"That may be true, but I'm still weaker just like you are. You think your strength is cut off, but mine is even more so. I want to save what strength we have because we might need it."

"What makes you say that?" Ness questions.

However, before Ninten can respond a loud snap echoed through the arena from outside. This brought the crowd into a lull before cheering even louder. Both boy's grimace at the thought of what was just broken. Then a booming voice echoes around them; the announcer from before began speaking. "This looks like the end of the match my adoring audience. No way he's walking that off! Now, then good citizens of Vega-32, that concludes this season of battles. But do not fret for the new season shall begin within a few planetary rotations and with a new season brings new challengers!" The crowd cheers upon hearing that obviously very eager to see what was in stored for them. "Now everyone I bid thee farewell for now!"

What follows was what sounded like a large crowd of people all converging toward an exit. Excited chatter could be heard but it was all indistinguishable to the boys. Now that the fights were over they hoped they could get a moments peace to rest themselves. It was hard to calm and collect yourself with thunderous roars echoing from what felt like a few yards away. As time passes on all the noise came down until there was nothing but silence. It was joyfully welcomed and instantly refreshed even Ness who sighs as he drops to the ground next to Ninten. Ness looks to see that Ninten had closed his eyes seeming to jump at the chance to sleep. Ninten had the right idea and Ness definitely agreed a lot with what Ninten said too. Nobody invited them or asked if they wanted to be here. They probably didn't much care if they made it back home either. Which meant their survival was completely up to themselves. Ness decides close his eyes and catch up on some sleep of his own.

It felt like Ness had only closed his eyes a few moments ago. But Ninten shaking his shoulder and him slowly regaining consciousness assures him that he had indeed fell asleep. Ness looks at Ninten for the boy to point forward. Ness also noticed their cage was illuminated somehow. He looks towards Ninten's gesture to see the announcer that he had seen flying around earlier.

"You…" Ness mutters.

"Excellent, everyone is up and awake so I won't have to repeat myself twice." He says. Ness blinks confused before glancing to Ninten. He wasn't completely sure before but he definitely sees the strong resemblance between himself and him. Only Ninten's hair was lot shaggier then his own. Also Ninten looked toned, pretty beefy arms he's seen for a kid his age. Ness also looks toward the corner to see Lucas giving the being his undivided attention although still with his hood up. All Ness could make out was blue eyes and maybe blonde hair. "Alright meat sacks allow me to introduce myself, I am MC."

"Master of Ceremonies?" Ness questions.

"That's an interesting expression, must be an Earth thing. No, MC, has multiple meanings in multiple languages. This nickname is the only one that translates well between interspecies so it is the name I choose to go with."

"Well what is your name in our language?" Ness asks.

"Hmm…I believe it would be…god." Ness and Ninten blink at that. "Well the closest thing I can think of anyway."

Ness honestly doubted that, and it sounded more like the guy was just being a pretentious douche. "What are you?" Ninten questions.

"I'm what you would call a cosmic event given form. A natural part of the universe that cannot be truly destroyed. What do you see looking at me?"

"Your face looks kinda human, and your body is glowing…" Ness points out.

"Sounds about right. That's cosmic radiation you see with all the glowing, and the form you see is what your monkey brains is able to process. Every species perceives me differently, so I often find myself curious as to what they see me as." MC lets out a sigh before turning rather serious. "Alright, I entertained your opening questions of me, although I personally would've asked the important ones instead of wasting that opportunity. Right Lucas?" MC asks jerking his head over toward the hooded boy who jolts at the attention. "I'm sure you were trying to get them to ask the important questions."

Ness and Ninten look over to Lucas to see the boy had his hands up, but watches as they drop while he deflates. Had he been signaling them the entire time?

"Don't worry, I'm a fair cosmic being, so I will give you those answers anyway. As I said I am MC and I am the organizer of this little game you may have witnessed outside, Warriors Madness."

"Of what we could see anyway…" Ness states gesturing to the window and pointing out the obvious height issue.

"Ah I see the window was a little high. Most creatures would kill to have the kind of show access you did. Only fair you get to enjoy it right, sorry about the height a bit of an oversight. We're used to having creatures a lot bigger then you three." MC simply holds his hand up and flicks his wrist down to make the window fall lower so the boys could see out standing up. The three boys gape at how he just made something like this possible. "Issue handled. Now then, to answer another question, why are you here? That's simple really, you are fighters from a rather insignificant little blue planet. But news of Gigue's defeat at the hands of humans; creatures no one has even heard of was news so big it outshined a supernova! I don't know much about that race the Giganians because of how reclusive and secretive they are. I do know they're a bit self-righteous, and an enemy you don't want knocking on your door. I used to have these things on a large ship for convenience…Gigue saw to breaking it," MC frowns at the memory but quickly shakes that off to recover his pep. "So I had to seek out these humans and discover this gift for battle they had. To find out how someone could do that to the monster known as Gigue which led me to you…" MC gestures to Ninten who kept his glare steady the moment Gigue was mentioned. "I found you Ninten, but honestly I was rather…dissatisfied. Humans don't live up to the hype at all, most of your species can't even do what you three can."

"Then why am I here?" Ninten spat out.

"I just explained why you're here boy, you're a novelty."

"A novelty!" Ninten barks jumping to his feet. He's been ripped away from his home, thrown in this cell, and caged like an animal because he's fucken novelty!

"As I said Gigue has garnered quite the reputation through the stars. To hear you sent him packing, it'll at least turn some heads. But you alone were not enough to garner attention I needed power like yours, and unfortunately your ragtag group wouldn't live up to the hype. Your reliance on each other would hinder you all later on and I needed a fighter who could hold their I only took you." Ninten seemed to give signs of relief at hearing that. "But no other being existed on that planet that was similar in scales of strength, so I had to search through other time periods."

"Time periods?" Ness asks confused.

"Yes, as I am neither human nor weak, I am not bound by this thing you humans call _physics_. This led me to you Ness, vanquisher of Giygas. Very impressive and I can see your powers have served you well. You will be the most entertaining to behold," MC then turns toward Lucas. "And you Lucas my dear boy. No creature has ever avoided capture for so long before, I could not believe I had to send my elite hunters." MC floats over to tug on Lucas's collar. "And I had to make something with you in mind as well, since those regular collars wouldn't do for you at all my little monster." Lucas' head falls hearing that as his body tightens up with clenched fists.

"So you pulled us from different time periods?" Ness asks.

"That is correct. Currently we are in Ninten's timeline. I pulled Ness from the future, and Lucas from even further than that. I was tempted to go farther but I prefer an odd number."

"This all sounds like some whimsical bull crap you're pulling! You won't keep me here!" Ninten barks.

"I'm glad we've reached this juncture so quickly." MC points his finger at Ninten. Suddenly the circuits in the collar begin glowing blue. Then Ninten collapses to the ground thriving in pain. "Those collars are connected to your vitals through your spinal column. From what I understand of your anatomy, movement is dictated by electronic pulses through the mind and travel down the spinal column. Through the spinal column this is what allows you to function. This collar interferes with those signals. The signals going to your lungs to breath don't make it, and the mind is scrambling to get the body balanced again. I can make your blood boil, your heart to explode, or suffocate you by making you hold your breath. Or my favorite," Ninten finally gasps as air returns to his lungs and the pain he was in seems to have ended. He stands to his feet before suddenly rounding on Ness to slam his fist into Ness' jaw knocking the boy to the ground. Ninten moves attack again with Ness demanding him to stop. "Your free will now comes at a cost, and you would do well to remember that." MC drops his hand which has Ninten stop on the spot just before his fist implants into Ness' face again. Ninten quickly backs away from Ness.

"You've made your point…" Ness growls rubbing his jaw.

"Then…if you can control us, why explain anything at all? Why show your hand?" Lucas voice asks. Ness and Ninten shift their gaze to the hooded boy who fixes MC with a stern stare. MC smirks at Lucas as if extremely glad the question was asked, or elated someone was smart enough to ask it.

"Because a battle with the outcome known by me is boring and I don't fix fights. No point in gathering warriors and not having them rely on their own skills and experience. I am going to have your cooperation, because the more victories you acquire you can have this lovely little hovel become something more comfortable. You've brought me wealth, so I shall return the favor. One of stars here, Vega, lives like mighty conqueror with his every need met or whatever your heart desires." Lucas's eyes narrow into slits. This makes MC chuckle "But you weren't interested in that answer nor what I have to offer. You're interested on how I will acquire your compliance from this point, is that right?"

"Yes…" Lucas responds in a scratchy voice, maybe from disuse.

"I brought you all here from different time periods, is it not so farfetched that I can make things difficult for you to return home." MC holds up one finger. "One lose, that's all it takes, and your record is smeared and you're no longer a hot commodity. One lose will lead to all privileges being revoked, and you end up right back here in a cell like this one. Then you'd have to win your way back up and the climb will be so much harder the second time around. Lose again and that's it, your planet is forfeit."

"What do you mean?" Ninten questions with dreed seeping into his bones.

"I think I have demonstrated that my power is limited to my imagination. Planet busting is a relatively easy feat, but to be frank. You lose again, I blow up your planet. But I'm a generous guy even at that stage I may give you the choice. I could spare your loved ones and blow up the planet. Or I could kill your loved ones, and spare the planet. But still even with that generosity some beings still get the third strike. They end up losing everything. A fighter without the will to fight is useless to me, so at this point I take their free will. Even if they are hacks, they may prove useful in breaking in new combatants."

"You're a monster!" Ness yells in utter disgust at the idea that he'd hurt the ones he cared about. His mom, his sister, or his friends.

"You talking to me or him?" MC questions jabbing a thumb at Lucas.

"Will you leave that kid alone!" Ninten explodes as he stomps over to stand in front of Lucas. "He doesn't need to take that from a creep like you!"

"Like Ninten said earlier, we won't be here long," Ness states in a challenging tone.

MC lets out a sharp laugh, "Oh my it has been a while since someone has outright challenged me. I've forgotten how amusing it is. When I said if you win enough you can have your heart's desire I meant it kids. You can have the opportunity to return home in between matches sleep in your own beds, and enjoy those home cooked meals you'll miss so much. I don't want my warrior's spirit broken after all, I want them doing what I want, but in return I can do what you want. I may be a powerful godlike being above your comprehension, but I still hold some compassion. Besides boys you being here means that I clearly know where you live. If by some hallow miracle you leave here without my knowledge, because let's face it you aren't really escaping, you'd find yourself dealing with me personally. And I'll make sure you suffer in ways you didn't think was possible."

All three boys were inclined believe him when he said that. To make his point clearer his body starts shining red with intense heat rolling off him making the boys feel like they were being cooked. The heat quickly subsided as MC took his jovial features again. "So that's it. As far as meals go. You'll be fed before your match, and as far as bathrooms go…eh I'm sure you guys can be creative. Alright kiddos, have fun," And with that he warped away taking the light with him and any indication that he had even been there. Ness releases a breath he hadn't realized he was holding after MC threatened them. It seemed like a rather hopeless situation, but he was right. Ness didn't know what a cosmic being is or what kind of powers he had. He had no Jeff to explain this to him, no Poo to come up with an attack plan, and no Paula to keep him steady when his heart begins weighing him down. He was alone.

Ninten clenches his fist tightly. He doesn't know it, but he completely sympathizes with Ness. He didn't know how he was going to make it through this on his own. The friends he made that went with him to stop Gigue. He hadn't done that alone, as selfish as the wish feels he wants them to be with him now. Loid, Teddy, and…Ana are all far away from him right now. He had faced Gigue with them at his side, not alone, and not on his own strength. Suddenly Ninten is yanked from his stupor when he feels a tug on his shirt sleeve. He looks down behind him at Lucas who let's go of the fabric.

"Um…t-thanks…for that," Lucas's words stumble out his mouth. Unsureness and doubt lacing his words. But under that it was clear that he was sincere. Ninten only gives him a curt nod as he mostly did that out of reflex. He didn't like seeing people getting picked on especially right in front of him. "I'm sorry…"

"Huh," Ninten questions turning to look back down at the boy. "What did you say?"

"…Sorry…for earlier…" Lucas spoke quietly.

Ninten snorts out a laugh. "Apology accepted I guess."

"So I guess this is our life now…" Ness mutters as he palms his face. "A death tournament I can't even say no to. Heh, if this was another dimension I might've been able to call Hand. But he can't interfere with the worlds even if it is wrong…" Ness says only to himself for his ears only. He had no hope and from the look on Ninten's face he didn't either. He couldn't read Lucas's expression, but his body language was pretty much the same. "Wait…" Ness says suddenly perking up as he looks toward Lucas. Lucas' body language has hardly changed. Ninten and himself are seemingly about to have a break down at the thought of this becoming their lives. While Lucas hardly seems affected by it! So much so he's more focused on his apology to Ninten! "Wait a minute!"

"What's with you?" Ninten questions glumly. Ness shoots to his feet to move around Ninten and crouch at Lucas's level.

"You," Ness states with a stern purple eye stare. His stare was hard and laced with frustration. Lucas could see that as he felt himself back further in the corner. "After all that, you don't seem too bothered by anything that asshole just said. Not a single thing bothered you about our arrangement did it?"

"How does that have anything to do with anything?" Ninten questions.

"I-I don't-," Lucas began but he cut himself off.

"Why does the news of our lives being taken from us so easy for you to go along with?" Ness asserts his question.

"Ness what's this gonna prove? He's pretty unresponsive everything and everyone so I'm assuming that's his thing."

"Both of us are freaking out here Ninten. Lucas isn't at all, I wanna know why."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's creepy and it makes it seem like he knows something we don't. Also I don't like how chummy MC was with him. Even if he was messing with him but I still don't like it!"

"He has just as much to lose as us Ness, I don't think harassing him is gonna make you feel better."

Ness ignores Ninten as he reaches out grabbing the scruff Lucas' shirt. He presses the younger boy against the wall. "This is a tense situation we're in, and sometimes pain is better than feeling nothing at all. I'm not saying he needs to freak out like I currently am right now, but I would like some reassurance he's human."

"I don't have anything left to lose…" Lucas spoke. Ness pauses staring at the hooded boy dumbfounded. He felt this knot grow in his stomach at hearing that. He eases up on the boy a bit as tries to fully understand what Lucas has just told him.

"What?" he asks.

"It doesn't bother me… I don't mind if he destroys my world…" Lucas states plainly.

"How can you say that?" Ninten asks beside himself in terror at the thought of such apathy.

"I-I plan…to throw my first fight…"

"But your world and the people-,"

"You really think it matters…he was toying with us. You lose…the opponent has the chance to take your life…" Lucas states. This makes both Ness and Ninten flinch at this realizing that Lucas was right! All those horrible noises didn't sound like someone was merely being knocked out. Bones were being shattered, muscles torn apart, and who knows what else kind of painful ways of death. If the crowd was any clue it sure didn't seem like the majority were type to favor both combatants walking out of the ring.

"We should've been able to figure that out on our own," Ninten mutters rubbing his face. Ninten is starting to see that Lucas is an observer. Because he doesn't talk much that means he's always taking things in always listening. He looks back at Ness then reaches out to try to pry his grip off Lucas. "Listen, Lucas, I don't think you should just give up."

"The only way out of this…is to beat him…and that's impossible…"

"It sounds like you gave up before he even came in here," Ness accuses.

"I had given long before coming to this place …" Lucas responds. "No matter who I'm fighting…it'll be my last…I didn't want to bother you guys…so please ignore me…"

"No!" Ness yells reaching out to grab Lucas's shoulders. "Listen, you can't do that! Because we need to work together!"

"Huh?" both Lucas and Ninten question.

 _Huh_ Ness thought in his head. The words were out there now, so he had to follow through with it, "Yeah, we need to work together."

"And do what, MC didn't want us with our friends for that very reason." Ninten pointed out.

Ness turns to look at Ninten, "But we're all stuck in here, we're earthlings, and we all have PSI. You mentioned that a lamp started you on your journey to save the world Ninten, a freaken lamp! And a meteor with an alien bee inside of it started me on mine. Neither of these things made a lick of sense to us then, but that's how it happened right? And we made great friends along the way too!"

"So what we just see this as a brand new adventure?" Ninten questions with distaste.

"We didn't choose how our first adventure started, why should the second one be any different?"

"This doesn't feel like an adventure at all, we're prisoners and slaves!"

"And how long it stays that way depends on us!" Ness says before looking back at Lucas. "But we need every resource we can get our hands on. Right now, that's each other, so no one goes dying."

Both boys were stunned at Ness's bold words. It did echo along with their thoughts because they each took them in to mull over it a bit. Ness wasn't sure why he said those things either. But he wasn't willing to give up, and he couldn't say for sure about them he felt like they were fighters too. So maybe they'd be willing to risk it all just like him. He did feel like this was big leap of faith for them and himself. He had no idea if he could trust these guys or not, but at this point onward trust is a luxury. They need to survive and doing that may require each other.

"You don't want me…I'll make things worse…I'm no good…" Lucas finally says after a moment.

"Ness may be right, and as callous and selfish as this is going to sound," Ninten suddenly began. "Hold off on the suicide for now. If you don't want to help yourself at least help us. We'd rather not die here, and like MC said. We're a novelty, I doubt he'd let you be killed off in the first round."

"Geez man…" Ness says with a disproving tone as he glares at Ninten. "We don't need that kind of attitude and it doesn't have to be that harsh." Ness returns his gaze to Lucas his hands squeeze his shoulder. "Look sorry for that freak out, a few seconds ago it was uncalled for and you didn't deserve that. But listen Lucas, I understand that you don't want give this guy what he wants. From what you said you've already lost everything, but I'm begging you…I don't want to lose everything. I want my life back…so please. Please help us…" Lucas gapes at the boy in front of him. He saw the confident look on his face fall away to show the scared boy underneath. "Please…"

Lucas is silent for a few moments. Clearly thoughts were racing through his mind though it was hard to tell what kind with the hood over his face. But whatever it was something made Lucas jump before his body started shaking. From his grip on his shoulders Ness felt the boy trembling which confuses him. Was he crying? Ness couldn't really tell with Lucas trying his best to hide his face. Lucas lets out a sigh before holding up his hand. "Okay." He responds clearly trying to keep his voice even. Ness is taken by surprise as he looks at the hand offered then back at Lucas. "I'll help you both get home."

Ness smiles as he clasps Lucas' hand to shake. "Thank you so much Lucas!"

"Let's be clear, this doesn't make us friends. Don't try to be my friend either, the second you do the deal is off, and you'll be on your own." Lucas states sternly. Ness is startled, partially that Lucas spoke a whole sentence, but mostly toward the implications of friendship. Ness didn't understand and felt a little saddened. However, all the same he agreed to Lucas' terms as did Ninten.

"So what's the plan for now?" Ninten asks.

"Go along for now, we need more information on where we are, and MC seems really willing to give us those answers," Lucas explains.

"So we play the parts for now until?" Ness questions.

"We know how to beat him." Lucas answers.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face, when we show him up he'll regret messing with us. We'll show him!" Ninten states suddenly pumped up.

Ness stands up turning to Ninten. "We're gonna tear this guy to shreds for sure!"

"And he's gonna help us stay in shape too with these fights, everything is just gonna be a warm up!"

"I'll bet he's all bark and no bite when the deck isn't stacked in his favor."

Lucas silently listened on to their boasting. It was hard to imagine that only a few moments ago these two had given up. But it was like the second they gave up they realized what giving up really meant. He admired the confidence they had and genuinely hoped for the best for them. But he silently begins to cry bringing his head down. He stiles the wailing he wants to express not wanting them to hear his anguish or his pain. " _You've got no home to return to my little monster which makes this rather hard to convince someone who hardly has the will to live let alone fight for me. So I'll do this instead, for every friend you make, if you lose I'll kill someone precious to them and I'll make them watch. I'll be sure to let them know why this is happening and I'll be sure to keep you alive. You die, when I decide you die."_ MC's telepathic message rang clear in Lucas' mind.


	3. Rule Three: Be Ruthless

_**Psionic Gladiators part 3**_

" _ **Rule Three: Be Ruthless,"**_

The three boys didn't sleep much, if at all. They were still in a state of shock of everything they had just been told. They might never be able to see their loved ones again. And if or when they did it'll be on a leash. They could not allow this MC character to keep them here for their natural lives or until someone kills them. They had to find a way out of here. But that wasn't the only issue though. MC already made it very obvious that he knows where to find them, how to hurt them, and is an extremely powerful being. They aren't even sure what MC even is. He could probably tear apart their atoms with just a look. His power set was also something of interest. It was a lot to think about. Everything was just too new and foreign, right down to the people in the cell. If Ninten was honest with himself, he wasn't sure he could trust them. Ness, maybe, they seemed to be on the same page so far. Lucas however…he's an enigma. In a world filled with so much he doesn't know, he doesn't need one more thing piled on that list. Least of all in the same cell. He didn't like bullies so he stood up for the kid, but that didn't mean he'd lay his life on the line for him. He was pretty sure Lucas wouldn't do the same based on how he spoke to them. But that may just be him being too harsh. Ninten figures Lucas is just as overwhelmed as they are and is taking it all in, in a less vocal way. Still these fights have him worried. The way this is looking he'd hate to have to fight one of these two. He can't say if he minds fighting, but taking another human life…that may be a little too intense for him. But honestly, the thought of taking the life of someone who may not even want to fight, just like them, makes him more than a little nauseous.

"Greetings Meatbags!" MC's voice rings throughout the cell. Eyes shoot up towards the door to see a creature, seemingly robotic in nature standing before them. With a spear in hand and helmet with horns on the side and a yellow visor. The armor plated is sapphire with sharp points all over the joints of the armor. There was also this whirring and clicking sound coming from it. From its chest a projection appeared showing MC. "I trust you slept well. Now then to prepare for the next season of fights I have to whip you all into shape. Make sure you're worth this trouble and get some promotional footage out there. Star attractions need to be publicized!"

Ninten mashes his teeth. This guy really pissed him off, "What is it you want?" he growls.

MC ignores the tone. It seems he isn't the type looking for respect, but only to be feared, "Well since you three are new meat I have to break you in. Get you accustomed to the way things work here. That means you three will engage in Preliminary matches, if you'd kindly follow my guardbot." The being in question turns its back to them before proceeding forward. All three boys share a look with one another before following. Ninten strides in the lead annoyance covering his features. Once stepping out their cage they are astounded by what they see. Peeking through the bars hardly did the place any justice. They still saw the numerous cages fixed in space all around them floating in the air. Each cage varying in size and shape. Ninten swore a cage was as big as a small city from the looks of it as it hangs overhead. Beyond the cages is the black sky with thousands of shining stars. Comets soaring through the sky, moons close in orbit and further away, and bright shining star like a sun possibly. It was as if they are standing in space. Being able to see all this and without a spacesuit. Ignoring the fact that they've been forced to be here, the view is breath taking. Ninten glances down to see what they were standing on. It was a floating platform that begins to descend toward an arena far below. From this height Ninten could make out a city sitting just beyond the stadium. The city was hard to describe as he was looking at it. He didn't see anything odd about it, but it seemed rather compact. It didn't seem very large unlike the cities he's seen before. Some of the prison cells could rival the size of it. It was a bit too far to discern any real details from it thought. But the one thing that drew his attention was the shining orb sitting ontop of a structure in the middle of it all easily the tallest.

"What is this place?" Ninten asks.

"Ah right you wouldn't recognize the stars since your species has only made it to their moon from what I understand. This is Rambor space about two million light years away from your remote solar system. It is an unusual portion of space as it distorts and contracts oddly even light used to have a hard time traveling through it. However, I find it rather enjoyable and have helped make this portion of space livable for other creatures using an object defined in your tongue as the Kosmos Power located in the heart of Rambor City. It is thanks to that device that space is stabilized here."

"So you're more than just some game show host, you're like a king?" Ness questions.

"I'm not fully familiar with all your Earth terms. But if you are indicating that I am in charge then yes, something along those lines."

The three boys arrive at the empty stadium without a single soul being present. It was rather odd seeing this spacious coliseum now empty. The seats all hover above the ground with millions from the looks of it surrounding the dome. Three exits were the only thing they could see that were a direct way outside. With two guards stationed at each. Possibly not to tempt them with the idea of just running off. The coliseum wasn't like anything they had seen in history books. Upon finally touching down to the floor of the ring they could see just how large it truly was. The giant monitor hanging above in midair possible just hovering. The ground is metallic with blue lights running through the bottom. Pillars and walls decorated the coliseum floor. The whole floor was the size of a football field from their point of view offering a wide variety of moves and places to find cover. If one was imaginative this could be used in their favor.

"The ring changes configurations on a daily basis now, so don't get used to this basic setting. I incorporate a few things from other worlds to spice things up a bit every now and then."

"Okay…so what are we doing now?" Ness asks cautiously glancing over his shoulder.

"Now, now, I'm not going to surprise you three again, that was just the capturing process. You meatbags are a bit squishier then I'm accustomed to. I'd hate for you to break the first match so I need to see what kind of skills you possess to better pair up your opponents. I thought of the idea of having you all fight each other…but why waste such a delicious idea so early. So I've selected your opponents over there." The three boys look forward to see what appeared to them three piles of rocks.

"We're fighting rocks?" Ness asks.

"Oh my mistake didn't wake them up," After that familiar looking collars begin glowing on the rocks and suddenly the piles stood up to reveal themselves as towering seven-foot rock creatures with similar collars strapped to them. They carried no face or any other means of expression either. There was just one glowing rock on the top of the body that shined red. Their arms were like a pack of small rocks pressed to together with jagged edges and sharp points. They are also wide creatures too easily dwarfing the boys. "This is a Golemite, a rather remote species. It said that their skin is some of the hardest in the universe, give or take. They are tough enough to survive in space too it seems. Now to the explaination you each will be fighting them one on one. And to make sure there is no babysitting of any kind."

Suddenly Ness and Lucas' collars begin glowing as they wince and laser chains attach to the guardbot. As if they've been put on a leash. Ninten looks back then stares forward to see one of the alien creatures step forward. "This guy is a tall drink of water…"

"Ah, before you begin I would like to remind you boys that even though this is preliminary let's make the stakes the same as in any match. Fight hard as these creatures will try to kill you so I suggest you not hold back."

Suddenly, Ninten's collar shuts off and he feels rejuvenated. He can feel it as his fingers begin to spark. His powers are back and it feels great! He lets a smile slip onto his face to feel strength return to him. The moment was taken over however by the Golemite rushing towards him. Each step feeling like an earthquake. Ninten didn't hesitate as he suddenly rushes the behemoth head on.

"Dude!" Ness exclaims.

"Wow, humans aren't too bright are they…" MC mutters bemused.

Ninten meets the rock monster head to be smacked away by hard back hand strike. The force of the blow sends Ninten sliding against the hard metal ground on his back. He lets out a harsh growl of pain. He sits up inspecting the damage on himself. Besides a few scraps nothing bad. He pops back to his feet then goes in again rushing the alien rock monster head on. The Golemite stands its ground as Ninten tackles it head on with a shoulder charge into its abdominal area. The creature hardly budges as Ninten falls back to the ground. He holds his shoulder growling at more pain shooting through his body. The Golemite takes it foot to bring it down on Ninten. The boy quickly rolls to the side getting his feet under him again to stand up.

"That all ya got tiny, come on hit me!" Ninten taunts waving his hand forward.

"This guy is crazy…" Ness mutters.

"I thought you all had psychic powers. From what I understand he was the hardest of you three to bring down. Apparently he can take a lot of punishment, doesn't serve him any good right now," MC says with a tone of voice that shows that he may be just a tad bit disappointed at the showcase.

The Golemite pulls back answering Ninten's taunt. It's rock arm comes rushing in as Ninten simply stands there. The hit lands hard and Ninten is sent flying back yards. The hit was enough to make Ness wince thinking he heard a small crackle as if bones had been shattered. Was Ninten crazy!? The crazed maniac said he'd destroy his world, why the hell would he be so reckless. Ninten simply lay out spread eagle on the ground of the coliseum. Unmoving for few moments. The Golemite moves over to Ninten's prone form walking slowly footsteps crashing and scraping against the metal. Then a slight chuckle could be heard. It made the Golemite pause for a moment although there was still no expression on the creature so it was hard to read. But Ness was sure he heard it too. He glances to Lucas who tilts his head for a moment, before a small smirk forms on his lips. Ness is astounded to see that as he gazes back to Ninten to see the boy sitting up now. He wipes his mouth of some blood running down his chin.

"Not bad…heheheh…even with that last minute shield I still felt some of that," Ninten stands up to his feet stretching before wincing. "Might've broke a rib there…damn…better end this then. I wanted to see how tough this thing was, and I'm glad it actually is pretty tough. I didn't want to end this too quick."

"Tch, cocky little brat…" MC mutters.

"PSI Powershield!" He calls for light to surround his fists. He glances at his hands before the barrier spreads to his arms as well. He lets out a breath before rushing forward fast and Ness was astounded at Ninten's foot speed. Ninten reeled back his arm and the Golemite did the same. The two fist met and the force of the blows meeting was enough to create a powerful shockwave. Ness and Lucas felt the brunt of it. It almost made them lose their footing as it hit them. The Golemite stumbled backwards on its feet clearly unprepared to be met with such force. Ninten smirks. "Come at me like you mean it!" Ninten rushes in again head on with a fist pulled back. The Golemite responds putting its weight into the next blow. Again a powerful shockwave rocks the arena but neither side back down. As a head on fist feet ensues between Ninten and the rock alien. It was unfathomable to see this small child matching blow for blow with this rock titan. Lucas shoots a glance at MC to see a face of astonishment on it. Lucas smirks.

"He had no idea…" He mutters.

It was clear that Ninten was the superior opponent as his punches came in faster and harder. The Golemite was losing ground as each blow was showing to be too much for it. It started to fall back because it was large and slow. It had no choice but to continue this losing fist fight. Only able to parry blows with its own. The problem being it couldn't possible hit as hard as Ninten was. It was crazy how strong this kid is! Eventually Ninten pulls back his fist to deliver a haymaker that caused the rock monster's arm to explode into a shower pebbles. It littered the ground as gravel covers the metal floors and liquid begins to pour out of the missing socket. The red shining rock begins to dim as if this was a signal that it was badly hurt. However, the alien didn't seem to care as it rushes with its other fist raised. Ninten raises his hand up to catch the arm easily his feet sliding against the ground a moment before gaining his footing again. Then pulling his fist back to deliver another powerful blow that shatters the forearm of the alien leaving him with the other half. The rock alien stumbles back again unsure of what it should do next.

"Alright, give up, obviously you can't beat me," Ninten says looking at the sad show in front of him. Ninten is still confused to see the Golemite still try to stumble over to him to try kicking him. It was a half attempt as Ninten steps to the side as it just falls to the ground. Ninten wonders what the creature could be thinking. Since this was after all a living creature, proof of that since it was bleeding out he looked into it's mind. To try pleading to it to stop and then maybe it can be healed up. Ninten is a skilled telepath and knows that even if they speak two different languages their minds can still communicate. But that spark of life, of a living creature, it was hardly there. The thoughts, they felt…artificial, forced. Ninten's stomach turns as he tries to find anything of the real creature within it. All he finds is a simple phrase…

" _Thank you for ending me…_ " and the spark of life faded out. Everything faded out. Ninten pulls back startled as his nerve had been taken his breath heaves in his injured chest as he steps back hearing the squish sound beneath his feet. He looks down since the bright red-orange liquid pooling out from the Golemite. Ninten looks to the others and he can hear the same artificial thoughts. But before he could delve deeper it all shut out at once. His power, he felt it ripped away from him again. And the pain felt ever so present in his weakened state. He growled in agony now, but refused to succumb to it.

"Well…way to go Ninten, you've soundly defeated the Golemite. I've…honestly never seen that this'll be great for promotional," MC says happily. Although there was a slight edge to it no one could quite understand. "Now then human number 2, Ness step up." Ness was released from confinement and his powers returned. Like Ninten he felt rejuvenated and very pleased to have his powers back again. But before the fight could start he quickly runs over to Ninten who is slowly walking towards them.

"Here let me help," Ness says placing his hand on Ninten's chest. He used a combination of PK Heal and PK Lifeup to mend the damage and the pain. Ninten probably didn't have time to do this himself while in a one on one fight.

"Ness…I…they…" Ninten sighs before shaking his head. "Later…"

"Hey let's get this show on the road!" MC calls. Ness glares over to the projection before looking to Ninten to give him a nod. Ninten walks over to squat on the ground crossing his legs to watch next to Lucas who is sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees.

The Golemite on the right steps forward from the center where the three were gathered in the middle of the ring. Ness lets out a sharp whistle realizing this creature were a lot bigger up close. With a flash of the collar going off on the Golemite it rushes forward. Clearly it was not going to take it easy and be surprised like the last one was. The Golemite brings its arm down hard and Ness dodges to the side leaving little room for error. Ness actually touches the rocky surface with a questionable look on his face. Then he ducks into backwards tumble before he could be kicked. The Golemite moves in again swinging at Ness who moves around each and every swing.

Ninten stares in wonder. He knew he was fast on foot, but Ness was just fast period. Ness was studying the creature up close looking for any places to hit and dodging fast blows like an afterthought. "Heh, he's pretty good too…"

"Um…"

The mutter catches Ninten's attention. He turns to look at Lucas who seems to be stuck in thought before speaking. Finally, he relents with a small friendly smile, "That was…really cool…what you did…uh and…" He seemed to have lost his nerve mid-sentence. Ninten raises an eyebrow at the boy confused but shrugs.

"Thanks I guess. Took a long time for my true power to set in. I used to be pretty frail and sickly. But one day I found myself stronger than ever before."

Lucas was about to speak but his eyes soon glanced over to the hologram of MC who glanced at him. He suddenly silenced himself and withdrew back into silence. Ninten missed the exchanged so he was even more confused by that. So he deemed the conversation over as he laid his chin in his hands to watch Ness thrash the Golemite.

Ness knew what Ninten did was amazing. Something he could never ever imitate. He was used to being able to muscle enemies weaker then him, but learned that speed was needed for those he couldn't overpower. That's where his psychokinetic abilities came in. Ninten also proved for him that he could theoretically generate a shield stronger then these creatures. Which meant a well-placed attack would be enough to bring it down.

"PSI Paralysis," Ness says placing a hand on the arm he used to vault and dodge another blow. The statue halted as a purple glow covered its body halting its movements. "Wonder what kind of affect this will have, oh well let's see, PK Flash!" A green burst of energy flashed out of Ness' body hurled toward the Golemite. The attack varied in affects once it made contact with the target. Ness hoped for a good result since it doesn't seem like he'll be making the thing cry any time soon. The attack lands on the slowed Golemite for the green glow to take over its body. Nothing happens for a moment which makes Ness frown. But he was too impatient as a suddenly explosion of rocks scattered the alien rock monster and it collapsed to the ground. Ness smirk hoping for that affect and glad he could end this little fight quickly. He walks past the downed creature ignoring the way the charred rock turned black and more of the red-orange liquid pouring out of it.

"Well then…that was…quick," MC says rather dissatisfied. "I was hoping for a bit more of a show like Ninten. Guess I need to find moderately tougher opponents for you."

"Wait, what?" Ness gasps. Ninten snickers at the boy's expense. He earns a glare from Ness who suddenly deflates. He puts on a hand to the collar realizing his powers had been cut off again. It was rather disappointing honestly. He drags his feet over to sit next to Ninten with his legs straight out.

"Alright, my little monster, your turn," MC says with the smirk in his voice very hard not to hear. Lucas stands up with loud sigh before moving forward. "Oh and just to alert you, I'm only weakening the effect of your collar. You'll have more range of your abilities but it won't be full power. Can't have you decimate the poor creature in one attack."

Lucas looked wholly unconcerned about that. Ness and Ninten had forgotten that Lucas' collar was actually different from theirs. His collar is black with three bars on it instead of two like for them. Only one bar went out and Lucas raised his hand to for sparks of PSI energy to flow through his fingers. Possibly accessing how much of his power he had access too. Lucas stood still as the last Golemite approach this one more careful then first but still moving at a steady pace. Lucas kept his hood on but they could all see Lucas glance back at them. Then he faces the Golemite. It raises its fist to crush Lucas as he hadn't made a move yet.

"Counter…" he mutters. A cyan colored hexagon appears between Lucas and the flat stone appendage. Suddenly the barrier explodes throwing back the Golemite as it slides back trying to hold its ground. Lucas' eyes are overtaken as psionic energy flows through him and he raises his hand for a cyan hexagon to appear over it. "PK Love."

A blast of cyan charged psionic energy smashes into the Golemite. It staggers again as the attack was as big as it was. It was shaped like a comet rushing forward. Lucas doesn't falter shooting off another and another and another. He completely tears the poor creature apart before it could even get a chance to move. Complete and utter annihilation over the rapid fire of the attack. What was left was a charred rubble even worse off than the other two Golemites. Lucas drops his hand then turns back around suddenly feeling his powers short out as the psionic energy that was sparking around him suddenly vanishes. He looks at Ness and Ninten's shocked faces unsure of what they'd just seen. MC however had an unreadable expression on his face. Lucas wasn't sure what to make of it. He had pulled back more of his power even after being handicapped. Ness already one-shot his opponent so he didn't see the need of dragging it out. Technically, he didn't one-shot his, he hit the thing with at least twenty PK Love attacks before it went down.

"I see Ninten is the only one willing to at least put on a show for us," MC remarks sadly. "But I'm glad I've got an idea of just how powerful you all are. Next time I won't have you fighting a bunch of mindless pebbles. I still don't have much idea how much punishment Ness and Lucas can take. But I guess we shall see on your next evaluation match. Your spoils for winning will be found in your cell, for the moment I leave you with my guardbot." And with that the projection of MC was gone.

The robot abruptly turns around as soon as MC was gone to begin marching back to the platform. The three boys follow behind it still a little jarred. "I was hoping for more than that." Ness remarks.

"Don't trash talk them," Ninten retorts suddenly. Ness looks at the boy surprised. "And you didn't need to splatter yours all over the grounds."

"Well you're one to talk, you punched the arms off yours! I don't see how my way of taking them down was worse than yours," Ness remarks with a frown before folding his arms.

"You're such a-guh!" Ninten exclaims reaching for his neck as he felt a strong jolt shock him. He immediately simmers down.

"Ow, what the heck did I do!?" Ness exclaims feeling the shock as well. Ninten shoots a look at Lucas to see him quietly stewing in the pain of the shock.

"There shall be no fighting outside the ring," the bot responds. They reach their cell after a few quiet moments. The three boys walk in under the cold stare of the guard bot and just as Lucas is the last to enter the bot enters a five-digit code in some weird alien language. Lucas glanced back at the machine as it entered the code.

"Nine possible entrys…five digits…hmm…"

"Whoa, okay this is much better!" Ness's voice cuts into Lucas's thoughts. He turns to see the room actually lit with what appeared to be, to the best of Lucas' understanding, a small floating sun. They now had light, with also three beds each in a corner of the room, and lastly a toilet that could be seen from a makeshift bathroom. "Who knew the basic necessities could make me so happy!"

"One match and we get all this huh…" Ninten remarks picking the bed closets to the door. He lays a hand on it feeling the soft material. He frowns though. "But at what cost?"

"You say something?" Ness asks.

"This doesn't feel right…at all…those aliens…they were just like us! They didn't want to fight, what's worse were they were being forced! We killed them guys!"

"Yeah…I know…I felt it too…their minds were hardly even present…" Ness replied.

"It just doesn't sit right with me! We murdered them and they had no say in it! They were literal living practice dummies!"

"What were we going to do Ninten!?" Ness exclaims. "Lose…remove their collars, what would that accomplish!?"

"…" Ninten is silent as the crushing truth hits him. He hated doing it, but there was nothing else he could've done.

"Weather it was them or not doesn't matter. They would've killed us! That how it is here right…kill or be killed…"

"…how could we do that…I mean…I've fought monster, evil creatures, not beings who just want to survive. I hate this!" Ninten yells.

"He's gonna turn us into monsters…" Ness remarks collapsing on his bed.

"You're not monsters…" a quiet voice suddenly spoke up. Ness and Ninten were suddenly alerted to the fact that Lucas was also in the room with them. They look to the quiet boy sitting on the lone bed on the other side of the room with his arms wrapped around his knees and his face down. They were surprised his voice had managed to get above a whisper. "Monsters hurt everyone, because they can, monsters don't care about what's right and wrong. It doesn't matter who you are, a monster hurts everyone. You're not monsters…and you'll never be monsters."

The two boys were surprised. Shocked even. Lucas hardly said a word to them since being in this cell and he comes out with that pep talk. But still there was a clear disturbing undertone to it that was there. Ness decides to voice his thoughts on that, "Thank you for saying that. But…Lucas you don't seem too keen on lumping yourself with us."

"That's because I am a monster…"

"Don't call yourself that," Ninten says with a frown. "Don't start believing what that jerk says, he's just-."

"He's right Ninten…though I want to help you guys get out of here at least…but me," Lucas blue eyes stare up at them his hood casting a shadow over his face. But his blue eyes still shine through. "Monsters don't get happy endings…"


	4. Monster

_**PSIonic Gladiators part 4**_

" _ **Monster,"**_

The three boys hadn't gotten much sleep at all or at least if felt like it. Who knew? Time was hard to figure out and they didn't have a clock. Not like it would help with the lack of real sunlight, in a place that was so foreign. Maybe a full 24-hour day was a lot longer here then it was on Earth. It was confusing and hard to take in. But the fact remains that the three of them were awake now only able to lay in their beds or stare out their window. Ness has noted that the sky is rather colorful there too whatever part of space they're in. Ninten also points out that the temperature felt rather comfortable for being in outer space and with no sun. Ness and Ninten spit ideas on how something like that could even occur but it was only to past the time. Also to distract themselves from how hungry they were. Food was something they weren't sure when they were going to get either. The fights though lasting moments had taken a toll on them a bit more than they had first thought. Ninten's grumbling stomach was proof that food was beginning to become more and more of a concern. None of them really thought too much about food because that would insinuate that they would be staying here longer then they thought they would. Also the being kidnapped and trapped on an alien world was rather distracting from their hunger. But keeping their strength up was a priority they needed to be concerned about. Ness jumps off of his bed to walk towards the glowing door. He frowns seeing that there was no robot guard on the other side or any means to get in contact with anyone. He realizes this isn't a hotel, but if MC was so set on keeping them in fighting shape he was doing an awful job of it.

"What are you doing?" Ninten questions groggily.

"Seeing if there was a way to call MC…I'm wasting away in here…" Ness groans.

"Well we have another fight coming up so maybe we'll get fed before then. Who knows how much time has passed here."

"True," Ness says before letting out a sigh. "I sure wished there was some way to learn more about this place. Our only source of information doesn't hold anything back but is also our captor. Not like we can ask him the specifics on how to escape or how to take him out."

"Well it's never that easy. But I'm sure we'll come up with something."

"Not on an empty stomach we won't…"

Ninten rubs his palms on his belly feeling the aching within grow numb from hunger, "I honestly don't know if I can stomach killing again. I feel so stupid for not taking a moment to think of something else…"

"Like I said Ninten, we didn't have much choice. It was them or us. They were beyond our help anyway."

"Taking a life isn't something we should take lightly. I'm surprised you're taking in strides though passed on everything you've told me."

"It's only going to get harder. That time he chose creatures without faces unable to show how much pain we inflict on them. The next one might be, so we have to be mentally ready for that."

"I just can't accept that!"

"You're going to have to. Especially if we're going to be duking it out here for a while," Ness says finally stepping away from the glowing door. His eyes trail over to Lucas who is curled up laying on his side shivering. Ness walks over to him curious to see if he was actually asleep or not. Ness looks down at Lucas to see the boy's eyes are closed but he still wasn't sure if he was asleep. He was muttering words filled with anguish begging someone to make it all stop, whatever that meant. Ness assumed that he may be having a nightmare if he was asleep. So Ness took pity on him and decided to shake him up. "Hey wake up."

"Gah!" Lucas is startled as he jerks up and puts space between himself and Ness. His breathing is erratic as he stares at Ness with widened petrified eyes.

"Whoa…was that nightmare that intense?" Ness asks curiously with hands raised. Lucas continues to stare.

"N-Nightmare?"

"Yeah, you were asleep weren't you?"

"…oh…yeah I was…"

"What was it about?" Ness asks next leaning forward on the bed. This makes Lucas flinch at Ness's curious look. "I find nightmares are easier to deal with if you talk about them aloud. That's what I do with my little sister when she gets them."

"I get it…thanks…but I'm fine…"

"Really, because your hands are still trembling…" Ness points out. At his words Lucas looks down at his hands to see they were indeed shaking. With faint sparks of PSI dancing between his fingertips. Looking back up and across the room Lucas could see Ninten had gained passive interest in the conversation since his head was propped up to watch.

"You should worry more about yourself then me. Don't bother wasting your energy. Focus on what's important."

"If you're going to help us get out of here your well-being does depend on that too ya know!" Ninten calls out from his side of the room.

"…Don't worry about that…" Lucas responds. "Don't worry about me. I'll get you guys out of here somehow…"

"Why do you say it like that?" Ness asks with a raised eyebrow. Lucas only stares back at him not saying anything. Ness lets out a sigh before stepping away from the bed. "I don't get you at all Lucas."

"That makes two of us," Ninten speaks up from his spot in the room. "I mean we're trapped here and you are so focused on keeping your distance. While at the same time you seem pretty committed on helping us get home so I assume you aren't a bad person. But you don't seem keen on getting out yourself."

"I just don't care what happens to me," Lucas responds. A sternness and sharp tone that neither boys hadn't heard him take before. Lucas seems to realize his tone as well so he seems to take a moment to regain his sense of self. "It's fine okay."

Lucas seems content to leave it at that even as Ness and Ninten don't seem to be. It was hard getting to know each other seeing as survival depended on it. But while Ness and Ninten were bonding and trying to make the best of things Lucas however was a mystery. He didn't talk much unless spoken to. He always spoke in a quiet reserved voice. He often tried to place himself farther away from them. Anytime Ness or Ninten closed that distance he would find some way to move farther. Honestly, both boys suspected that Lucas probably didn't sleep at all from how tired he sounded. Whatever was going through Lucas' mind they were at a lost on. Although they weren't sure if they wanted to help or not. At the very least Lucas seemed like someone they could trust. But Lucas was trying to give them every reason under the sun why they definitely should not.

Ninten lets out a sigh before sitting up. He rubs the collar around his throat in irritation. It was hard to not hate every single thing about their situation. He was aggravated, living on a short fuse, and his nerves were ruining his sleep. He couldn't eat when he wanted to either. Food, sleep, and simple basic needs weren't being met as they had first assumed when they arrived at their rooms to see beds and a toilet. Said toilet was placed in a spot that offer little privacy in the first place even if they had any waste to let out. Ninten looks over to see Ness still standing by Lucas' bed like he was hoping the boy would open up. Ninten respected Ness' tenacity about the subject. Ninten lacked the patience to protect someone who wanted nothing to do with him. He simply didn't have time to worry about some random blonde kid.

Even though this blonde kid that has committed himself to helping them.

Nope…

Not at all worried…

That he seems to be handling this the best out of the three of them.

Who MC calls a monster…

And he believes it…

So much so…that…he cares so little about what happens to him…

"Damn it…" Ninten mutters realizing how heartless he sounds. This whole situation is throwing him off. Even though he may be stuck here for a while doesn't mean he has to be a jerk towards Lucas. Lucas is experiencing the same things he is and handling it with a whole lot more maturity then he is despite being older then the boy. Ninten sits up to see Ness was still persisting on trying to get Lucas to answer anything. Where he's from, what his life was like, or how he was captured. All of it was met with silence. Ninten felt bad for Ness since he was trying to crack that shell for a while and was met with little to no reaction. After a while Ness seems to have given up on striking a conversation so he just sits on the bed with the blonde whose has turned his back to him. Lucas was such a strange person and Ninten really wonders why. If only he could take a peek into his mind…

"Greetings meatbags!" MC's voice shouts out, however he was nowhere to be seen. "I assume your bodies are nice and hungry at this point. Which is good, first meals must be earned here. Why would I waste precious resources feeding you lot if you couldn't put on a good show?"

"So you expect us to fight how we are?" Ness asks.

"Exactly."

"Where are you?" Ninten asks.

"Prepping your opponent."

"…wait opponent. As in, one person?" Ness questions.

"Well I wouldn't really call it that, get ready because your collars are going to be turned off…now." At his words the collars let out a brief beep and the three boys experience their powers suddenly coming back to them.

"Wait, we're still trap-." Ness' words are cut off as suddenly the ground below them was pierced through by a thick wriggly object with a sharp end. All three boys let out a shout of shock before more of these objects pierce through the ground, the walls, and the room begins to crumble and fall apart. If felt like an earthquake with the crazy amount of shaking and the ground beneath their feet crumbling. The room was about to cave in with them inside! Ninten decides to take action before things get even worse. He picks himself off the crumbling ground towards a wall avoiding the swinging muscle like object wiggling around.

"Follow me!" He exclaims. Ninten rushes over to a prone Lucas then easily throws the boy onto his shoulder. After securing him punches a sizeable hole into the wall where the boy was sitting. Then leaps out with Ness following close behind. Ness and Ninten see the ground rush toward them quickly. Using their telekinesis to slow their decent before crashing into the ground of the arena below. Ninten sits Lucas onto the ground before turning around to see what had almost killed them. It was some kind of…the closest thing they could compare it to was a T-Rex. At it's head looked like one except it had no eyes, and a long muscular tail. Tentacles extend out the back of its head and around it's neck like some sort of freaky mane. Short arms with claws, and giant muscular legs with huge claws at the end. It finally crushes the room before it turns sharply in their direction. Suddenly it dives down toward them.

"Separate!" Ness exclaims. Ness was the quickest to follow the order as he was already half way on the other side of the arena. Ninten glances back however to see Lucas still frozen in the spot he dropped him at. Ninten grits his teeth before raising his hands to create a PK Powershield around them both. The sharp ends of the tentacles tried to cut into the shield as they extend and try to grab them. However, the shield held strong though Ninten grunts under the pressure.

"Lucas…little help here…" he grunts. Lucas only stare up in horror at the creature seeing the green skin and purple liquid leak out from its mouth. An obvious sign that it is hungry, for food or excitement he wasn't really sure.

"Meatbags, meet the terrifying Hentail Beast!" MC announces from above the action. He was speaking from the other side of a barrier, most likely to just keep the creature contained. "One of the deadliest creatures in this part of space. They are normally lone wolf like hunters able to survive in vaccums. Preying on the life force of creatures…an energy sucker if you will. And you three could keep him feed for a long time…"

"That explains it…most predators at least go for a meal that will satisfy them…" Ness mutters. He sees Lucas paralyzed with fear and Ninten starting to lose his grip. Ness waves his hands summoning psionic energy. The mere buildup of power made the beast snap its attention towards him. "PK Rocken!"

He unleashes an energy wave of red energy concentrated in a beam. The beast lunges for the attack with a mouth opened devouring the attack. It feed on his attack. Ness instantly halts his attack in shock as the beast is now focused on him. Something Ninten needed as he grabs the Hentail's tail from behind before turning sharply to throw it right into the shield. The size of the thing was about the size of a two-story house. Ninten felt the weight of the creature and somewhat strain his body from the throw. He felt weak from a throw like that already. This wasn't good if he had to fight like this. He takes a moment to catch his breath before looking at Lucas.

"You okay?"

"Stop, don't do that," Lucas snaps immediately. His eyes journey upward to MC and Ninten catches the look. "I'm sorry you had to do that, but don't do that again."

Lucas stands to his feet to stare at the daze beasts as it regains its bearings. "Be careful Lucas, it feeds off our powers!" Ness calls.

As if to illustrate that point the beasts opens its mouth to spew of an energy blast colored in Ness's own PK Rocken. Lucas raises one arm with his palm flat summoning a PSI Shield that holds back the entirety of the attack. The beast stomps forward still unloading its attack pouring on more pressure onto the barrier. Lucas begins to strain slightly as he now holds up both hands.

"Hold on I'm going to circle around!" Ninten quickly moves around the shield rushing the monster head on. He summons PK Powershields around his fist before lunging forward toward the monster. The tentacles instantly respond launching out at him. There were far too many to dodge so Ninten was forced to create a shield. Though he was protected he still felt the knock back as he was thrown to the ground hard. "Damn…I'm already weak and exhausted…can't keep this up…"

"I suppose it's a matter whose hungrier!" MC laughs.

Ness grits his teeth before rushing forward in a burst of speed. A red aura incases his body as he moves around zipping at high speed toward the beast. He gets close for the tentacles to respond. They lash out at him but unlike Ninten he could see and avoid each strike. A very fast and evasive array maneuvers was the difference between life and death here. But he couldn't keep this up long. If he was at full strength he could keep doing this for hours, but he was hungry. Hadn't had proper sleep, and his body ached with each movement. Each fast movement brought with it a haze of light headedness. It showed he couldn't keep this up as two tentacles slashes across his chest drawing a splash of blood. The beast stops its intense attack on Lucas to about turn swinging its tail into Lucas' shield. This last bit of force is enough to break it and throw Lucas off his feet. However, as Lucas falls to the ground he reacts quickly raising his hand to shoot out a PK Love sphere. The attack was fast and accurate smashing into the beat's jaw throwing off the bite enough for Ness to dodge out of the way of being devoured. However, the tentacles were another story. But a shield quickly covered him protecting him from the attack enough for him to fall back. He glances back to see it was Ninten who had saved him there. Ness lands back on his feet but quickly falls to a knee as he places a hand over his wound. He uses his powers to begin the healing process but the Hentail Beast isn't done.

Until it's head jerks away from him toward Lucas. Ness can also feel it too so he jerks his head toward the blonde at the same time as the beast. A charge of PSI was building around Lucas' body. Building and building. The white aura around his body and sparks of intense psionic energy was proof that he meant business. Ness could also see the boy's eyes, they were narrowed, viscous… cold. The Hentail Beast ignores Ness completely to rush toward Lucas. Soon psionic power overtakes Lucas' eyes.

"Lucas feeding it more power won't help!" Ninten calls.

"Then move in while I have it distracted but make it count!" Lucas calls back. Ness and Ninten are startled to realize what Lucas was planning.

"This kid is crazy…" they mutter.

Lucas continues to build energy as he steps back as the beast rushes him in a blind lust of hunger. It was famished, Lucas could see that. It was starving, MC kept it hungry, and the three of them could finally fill the void. The beast was desperate for nourishment no matter what. It wasn't really a monster, it was a starving creature that had been caged, and made to kill….

Just like-

Lucas doesn't dwell on the thought. "Let's see who the real monster is…" Lucas was ready to go in for the kill. With his hands pushed together and sparks flying. The beast lunges with mouth open, but in a flash of red the boy was gone. The beast instantly turned its head a mistake since it didn't notice what was left in the boy's place. Ninten pulls back a fist to swing forward delivering it into the monster's turned cheek with enough force to throw it to the ground. Ness then flies up leaving Lucas in midair to fall from the sky and unleash a monstrous PK Love down on the Hentail Beast. What happened was instant. A powerful white burst of light that engulfs the monster with a blast of wind following. Lucas shielded his eyes from the light.

When Lucas opens his eyes he sees he's now on the ground. He's surprised that he had actually blacked out from the strain. He lays on the ground with the concerned faces of Ness and Ninten hovering over him.

"Oh great he's awake," Ness sighs with relief.

"That was crazy dude!" Ninten exclaims. Lucas decides to sit up to see that the Hentail Beast was a charred mess twitching every moment or so. "I've never seen a person let out such a powerful attack before."

"Yeah me either, and you almost blew us all up with that. Geez, I really wonder how much power you have without that collar!" Ness adds.

"You don't want to know…" Lucas responds evenly. He stares at the charred mess of the Hentail Beast. "Guess we know who the real monster is here…"

Ninten frowns hearing that but doesn't respond to it. Only looking at the beast, "Are we sure it's down?"

"I don't think anything could've survived that, do you not see that those tentacle things, and tail are like…gone! I've never seen PSI actually do this kind of damage before!"

"It's still alive," Lucas spoke up suddenly surprising both boys. "But it's hurt bad, it's in shock I think…it'll either succumb to its injuries or bleed out."

"Don't be so sure meatbags!" MC remarks staring down on them with folded arms. "The more energy the beast has the more excited it's cells can be. If the cells are sufficiently charged enough it can help the cells repair themselves, so in other words…." Suddenly the tail and legs of the Hentai Beast jets out. "Cellular regeneration." 

"Uh oh…" Ness utters in fright as the carcass of the monster begins to rise sparking with intense energy from its enhanced cells. Its partially glowing white as it lets out a loud roar. With that roar a blast of white/red energy spills out its mouth rushing at them. Lucas reacts quick by raising a PSI Counter shield. This bounced the attack right back at the beast although it seemed hardly bothered by it.

"Lucas stop, no more psionic attacks!" Ness exclaims.

"Well, the Hentail Beast are notorious for being rather intelligent, but then again it shouldn't take a genius to realize who has the most to offer in terms of a fulfilling meal," MC comments from above with a smirk. Ness and Ninten eye Lucas hesitantly before looking at each other.

"I'll slow it down, get Lucas on the other side of the arena and come back me up," Ninten says simply. Ness responds with only a nod.

"Hey wait a-!" Lucas is cut off as Ness scoops him into his arms easily only giving a slight grunt at the weight before taking off quickly. Ninten faces the rabid monster as its head follows Ness' movement. While its distracted Ninten quickly jumps in with fist raise wailing on the creature's head. It staggers back under the pressure of each blow that Ninten dishes out. Ninten try uses his PSI to help increase his momentum and overall movement speed in the air. He wraps his arms around a couple of tentacles to slam the beast into the ground of the arena. Before giving a shout as he tore them straight out the Hentail Beast's neck which is followed by a ferocious roar of agony and pain. Ninten tosses the twitching body parts away and no sooner does he do that when more appear. He lets out a tired sigh laced with annoyance, but he's thankful that Ness comes in with a speed tackle at the beast's legs knocking it to the ground.

"Any idea on how to deal with this thing?" Ninten asks.

"It can heal as fast as we injure it thanks to the power boost it got…maybe we just where it out?"

"We're running on fumes right now Ness…PSI takes a lot of strength…strength takes food…something we haven't had in a while. While thanks to blondie this thing is now fully fed!"

"Hey we backed his play because we thought it would work. Can't put all the blame on him…he told me he'd think of something."

"Maybe I can use my telepathy to-,"

"Get down!" Ness yells as he dives into Ninten as they both crash to the ground narrowly avoiding a laser straight from the Hentail Beast's mouth. The beast was about to follow up with another attack before it pauses. Then it turns its head another direction. Curious Ness and Ninten look over to see Lucas charging his PSI again.

"Damn it Lucas…" Ninten mutters in annoyance as he climbs to his feet quickly. However, not quick enough as the Hentail Beast goes into a full sprint toward Lucas. "Ness see if you can scoop Lucas up again!"

"Got it!" Ness rushes past Ninten and gains on the Hentail Beast. However, as MC said the beast is smarter than expected. It knows Ness will get there first unless it takes action to at the very least delay him. So it turns it head to shoot out a fireball of psionic energy from its large jaws that explodes cutting off Ness and throwing him to the ground with the aftershock. Ness is stunned in shock at the unexpected sudden stop. But after a quick shout from Ninten Ness rolled over to prepare to give chase again. The arena wasn't that big, but the Hentail Beast had already covered the gap and would be upon Lucas in moments. Ness was fast but still weak. He wasn't at his best maybe he could close the distance fully energized but right now thinking of the amount of energy it would take to get there exhausted him. However, he still rose to his feet to give chase anyway. But this situation also provided a window for Lucas to make his move. Lucas extends his hand out with his fingers straight coned around his palm. The charge travels through his palm, between his fingers, until Lucas extends his pointer finger for a small ball of light to gather there.

"PK Love," he mutters. This was a very condensed and focus attack. It was also fast, faster than the blink of an eye, but also devastating. In a single shot Lucas was able to shatter the beast in the kneecap completely taking out half of the creature's leg. Like the accuracy of a sniper and the force of ten shotguns!

"Jeez!" Ness exclaims grounding his sneakers in order to come to a stop.

"Don't stop Ness it can still heal!" Ninten calls.

"Right, right, forgot!" Ness exclaims as he races toward Lucas again. When he gets there he has every intention of removing Lucas but Lucas pushes him aside as he steps forward. The Hentail Beast reacts with its tentacles. Lucas raises a PSI Counter barrier that makes the tentacles bounce off. The Hentail Beast only flinches but it was enough as Lucas leaps to wrap his arms around two tentacles one each arm. He pulls back as hard as he could but it was obvious that it was doing nothing against the beast. "Lucas what are you doing?"

"Just hit it if it tries to get up or move. I know what to do now…" Lucas responds. Ness can't say he's ever heard this sharp, controlled, and logical voice from Lucas before. Not that he's heard much of anything of Lucas' voice to begin with. Doesn't change the fact of how odd it is to hear from the rather shy boy. Ness decides to follow the request. He uses a combination of his speed, weight, a shield, and downward pull of gravity to deliver a powerful body slam into the creature's head. Easily dazing it enough to keep it down. Lucas then unleashes a powerful discharge of psionic energy straight into the Hentail Beast.

"Lucas what the hell!" Ninten exclaims finally catching up and knocking the one leg it had out from under it with a powerful haymaker shattering bone under the force of his fist. Ninten couldn't keep going like this. He knew that and looking at all the pot shots the tentacles were landing on Ness, the speed demon couldn't last much longer either. "You're gonna make it worse!"

"Just keep it down!" Lucas responds. Pouring on more or more of his power until the beast's leg is completely restored again. It was getting stronger and much harder to put down. Their blows were healed in moments at a time. "Okay back off, now!"

"What?" Ness questions diving into a one handspring to avoid spike tentacles from crashing down upon him. "You're making no sense man!"

Lucas's eyes shine with PSI power again before sparks of psionic energy pours from his body and into the Hentail Beast. The intensity was great enough that Ness and Ninten were forced to put some distance between them and the storm that looked like a lightning storm. The beast begins to glow a bright white showing an abundance build of energy.

"What in the world is he doing?" Ninten mutters confused.

"Don't know, I'm not a mind reader," Ness responds.

"But I am…" Ninten mutters He focuses on his telepathy to read Lucas' mind. But the moment he tried to delve into a fraction of his thoughts a sudden spark went flying at him nailing him in the chest and knocking him to the ground.

"Whoa!" Ness yells startled by that.

"Guess that means I should keep my nose out of his head…" Ninten groans even with the magnificent showing of the storm of sparks Ninten could see the sideways glare Lucas was shooting his way. Lucas then focuses on the Henatil Beast again as MC sighs exasperated at seeing this pointless fight. However, after a few moments the white starts to die out as blacken spots begin to appear around it's body. These black splotches begin growing at an alarming rate and frequency on the skin of the beast. "What the-."

Suddenly the beast starts wailing in agony as it tries to pull away now. But for some reason it couldn't. It thrashes wailing out this ear splitting scream that was filled with so much pain and agony. Ness and Ninten could feel its sorrow and started to actually pity the creature. They didn't understand what was happening to it but Lucas didn't seem worried about its cries. It seemed the more it struggled the worse its injuries became. Blood vessels explode along it's body in the blackened areas until the creature collapses. Lucas never falters for a moment as he continues to pour it on as the charred black areas get darker and everyone notices the lack of healing. Eventually it collapses all on its own unable to resist any further. The only sign of life was the rise and fall of its chest. Lucas releases the tentacles in his grasp before raising his hand above his head.

"PK Love," he mutters as a small ball of psionic energy gather into his hand. He flings his hand down for the light to connect with the beast's head. This action completely took the creature's head off. Brains splattered all over the floor as the sparks finally die down. Ness and Ninten felt they had to turn away for the act. It seemed rather overkill to kill it in such a fashion especially after basically torturing the creature. Lucas simply stands there motionless for a few moments. Taking in the sight of it all. The blood, the cries of agony he heard, and the pain he heard it express. He stood unmoving and void of any emotional response to what he'd just done. It was only a few moments later that Lucas finally collapses to the ground.

"What in the world just happened?" Ness questions.

"Well that is quite a show, rather brutal," MC's voice suddenly appears behind the two boys. Ness and Ninten flinch sharply turning toward MC who paid their reactions little mind. His arms crossed as he stared at Lucas and the Hentail Beast. "I had my doubts this kid could live up to the hype…" then a small smirk slips onto his face. "Never have I been glad to be so wrong! Aaaahhh this kid is going to be quite the show I need. My little monster…"

"What are you talking about?" Ninten asks.

"I supposed with your eyes you couldn't quite see it, but what our little human there was doing was destroying the Hentail Beast on a cellular level. Force feeding it more energy then it's body could process. Since it could recover from most injuries, he decided to simply kill the cells. Overload them leading to the body slowly failing. As the cells decayed and died the creature's organs ruptured, bones became brittle, and viruses begin to take over killing it. A rather agonizing and slow cause death. I suppose he tried to correct his mistake by ending its suffering quickly. There were many different ways you three could've defeated this creature…but he chose the most brutal way possible," MC look at both boys now. "There is a reason I call him a monster."

"He had all that power to overload it?" Ness questions astonished.

"Easily, be glad that collar is on him. This type of battle is a special I'm trying to start. These Arena matches where the fighters either work together or feed each other to the monster. The goal is to defeat the beast however they see fit, and I think it was a rounding success. The crowd will eat this up. Thank you, boys for helping with that little trial run. Consumption and new living quarters will be provided in a few moments considering the Hentail Beast destroyed your quarters. A guard will see you there, for now just wait. As a bonus I will leave your collars off until you return back to your dwellings to give you the chance to heal whatever injuries you have," MC turns about to warp away before turning back to the two boys. "Also I want my competitors at peak performance…I hold you two responsible for making sure he eats." After that message he vanishes.

"Damn…" Ninten grumbles before turning toward where Lucas lay unconscious. "That is an awful way to die…all that power and how he was able to focus it like that. Kid kinda is a monster."

"Don't say that Ninten," Ness said coldly glaring at Ninten. Ninten blinks at him surprised.

"What's with you? You heard what MC said, if not a monster he's a freak of nature! While killing the thing he would've took my head off!"

"You tried to poke into his mind, major invasion of privacy and breach of trust, especially considering you've never had an actual conversation with him!"

"Why are you taking his side all of sudden?!"

"Do you really not get it?" Ness demands.

"Get what!?"

"You and I belly aching about how much we hate the idea of killing for sport. Hate the idea of being turned into monsters! Hate the very idea of our souls being turned into…into something unrecognizable. But he thinks he's already in that place! He said it himself, he called himself a monster, so he's going to act like the monster…so that we don't have to…" Ness deflates after saying all that then he lets out a long sigh. He turns his head looking at the unconscious boy on the ground. As if coming to a silent decision all on his own he walks over to Lucas' unconscious form. Ninten watches silently taking in Ness' words with a frown. He crosses his arms in slight distaste of being told off.

Especially since he realized Ness was right. Based on how Lucas always put himself down and how he referred to himself. Lucas would've probably wanted them to treat him like he was a monster too. The worst part is that Ninten was willing to believe the idea of that, and Lucas knew MC would help reinforce his reputation as well. Lucas didn't mind being the focal point of all their pain, their anguish, or just taking all the suffering for them. Geez, it was scary how…selfless he is…almost unfair. The reason Lucas is trying to push them away so much probably has more to do with their well-being then his own.

Ninten walks over to Ness where the other boy is crouched down next to Lucas. Ninten winces seeing that Lucas' own power had hurt him too. The sparks had created some pretty nasty burns along his arms and blood leaking from his mouth. Ninten crouches down deciding to extend his hand to begin healing Lucas. Ness is surprised by the action seeing as Ninten hasn't cared to much about Lucas but it was a welcome change. They healed themselves best they could with such little energy, but at least they cut recovery time in half for all three of them.

Ness, with a little help of his PSI that he still had in use at the moment, got Lucas onto his back to carry the boy piggyback style. Once he is secured as MC said a guard approaches them to take them to their new quarters. Once they arrived there again they were almost floored again. The bathroom was now marked with a door which indicated that privacy was now a possibility. Three beds still all in the same area, but the room itself was much more…homey. Carpet floors instead of the dirt they've been living in, their beds still looked nice, actually lights like before, and a feast of very familiar foods sitting on a table in the center of the common area. Also on the table is a clock presumably set to the time on Earth for them. The table was small unlike what Ness or Ninten would be used to since the table didn't have chairs which means they must sit on the floor and eat. No real issue there. The walls are painted a nice even cyan color, but the bars remained to reinforce that they were still prisoners all the same.

"You have now earned to right of regular meals. A guard will arrive at your residence periodically to collect what it is you wish to eat until then this spread will do," the robot guard ended things at that before shoving them inside and reactivating the barrier along with their collars. Their strength was once again sapped away which made the food all the more enticing. Ness walks over to the single bed on the opposite side of the room. He drops Lucas as gentle as he's able to on the bed.

"Hey Lucas come on wake up," Ness says shaking the boy. After a few moments of shaking Lucas does begin to stir.

"Ow…" he moans out in agony. He brings a hand to his face. "…ow…"

"Lucas," Ness says firmly seeing him awake.

"…go away…"

"You have to eat, and we have food now!"

"…no…"

"What do you mean no?"

"I'm not hungry…"

"That's impossible you have to be starving after a huge energy output like that!"

"Well I'm not…go eat…"

"But-." 

"Hey Lucas," Ninten suddenly cuts in from where he's sitting at the table. Lucas halfway turns his head towards Ninten's direction to show that he is listening. "I want to apologize for trying to read your mind while we were in the middle of a fight. Was pretty uncool of me…"

"It's fine…"

"Yeah, especially since you put him on his ass afterward!" Ness exclaims snickering.

Ninten frowns. Of course a selfless person like him wouldn't hold a grudge, "Shut up!"

"Come on and eat with us…" Ness persisted.

"Stop it…stop doing that…keep away from me…"

"If you're supposed to help us get home then how can you do that all weak and starving? You'd die out here and then you couldn't help us anymore," Ninten quickly cuts in already taking a huge bite a burger before shoveling in fries. He takes a few moments to chew almost chocking so he has to pound his chest to breath. Once he manages to get the food down he sighs. "By looking out for you, we're also looking out for us."

"Exactly, we're only as strong as our weakest link!" Ness adds.

"When I get my powers back I don't feel hungry…so it's fine…I can wait till our next fight to-."

"Will you stop it already!" Ninten finally explodes slamming his hands on the table. "We're stuck here, the three of us. Like it or not, and you being…you trying to…just you-,"

"What Ninten is trying to say is thank you for today. But…if you want us to be okay with your conditions you have to be okay with ours. We will try and keep our distance, but you have to eat. And you have to actually sleep instead of whatever it is you do."

"Can't sleep…"

"Why's that?"

"Nightmares…" Lucas mutters. "Memories…and I'm…alone…"

"You're alone because you chose to be," Ninten remarks.

"I'm alone because I have to be…if MC didn't get in the way…I would-," Lucas stops short of that. Before sitting up however very slowly. In this light it was easier to see how pale and unhealthy looking Lucas actually was. It was really disturbing and took the entirety of Ninten's self-control to not force to boy down at the table. But Ninten still stands up. At seeing him rise Lucas flinches as if…as if he was ready to be hit. The thought made a lump appear in Ninten's stomach. He and Ness share a look considering they've been on the same page pretty much this entire experience. He and Ness both pick Lucas up forcing him to sit down at the table. Then the two of them pick up Lucas' bed and place it between both of theirs. Lucas protested but it was generally ignored.

"Let's eat!" Ness exclaims.


	5. Free-For-All part 1

_**PSIonic Gladiators part 5**_

" _ **Free-For-All," part 1**_

"Luuuuucas. LUUUUUUUCAS. LUUUUUUU-,"

"What," The blonde responds sharply not bothering to open his eyes. Ness had been calling his name for five straight minutes and would've gone five more if Lucas didn't say anything.

"What do you want for breakfast, the robot is taking orders." Ness says to the blonde bundle that was buried underneath a blanket.

"I don't care."

"Well I guess nothing specific for him then," Ness turns to the bot. It gives a blink of confirmation before leaving the room and the light for the doorway comes alive again.

"And you will be eating this time Lucas," Ninten says sternly from his own bed as he lays on his back with his arms crossed behind his head as he stares up at the ceiling.

"Aww momma Ninten," Ness remarks.

"Shut up, force feeding him last night wasn't enjoyable for anyone. But he needed to eat and I'm sure he didn't have enough. I could hear his stomach growling all night. Just too bad we don't have a fridge in here to save the food we didn't eat."

"Maybe we can win another match to get that," Ness says sitting on his bed.

"No way in hell are we going to try to make this little hellhole more homey. We're leaving remember?"

"No I understand but we should take every advantage he gives us."

"Well so what, he gives you a rope whatcha gonna do, hang yourself with it?"

"That's not at all what I mean!"

"It may as well have been. Anything he gives us is something he is going to use to play us into his hands. We have to tough out of some of this stuff and try to be smart."

"I don't see why you guys are arguing when you're both right…" Lucas says pulling his head from the covers.

"Wow speaking without being spoken to. Who are you and what have you done with Lucas?" Ninten asks.

"Can't sleep with you guys yelling…" he says with a grumpy tone showing that he was very clearly not a morning person. Ness lets out a snicker which makes Lucas turn his tired gaze to him.

"That's some serious bed head…" Ness points out toward Lucas. Lucas frowns as he places a hand on top of his blonde locks. He lets out a tired sigh before looking down at his bed sheets before staring up at the dim ceiling. He hates it here. He hates being here. He hates these daily sensations. It's like a constant pricking on his insides jabbing at him. He could never ignore it, never stop it, and never find relief. He's honestly not sure what this sensation is, but it just won't go away. He likes to think it's all in his head. But he doesn't know what to do to make it go away. To make it all go away. To make everything go away…

"Oh yeah…" he mutters. He had forgotten the solution he had come to before all this craziness began. A solution not at all impossible, but at the moment he couldn't afford to act on it just yet. His eyes turn toward the two boys engaged in some sort of conversation, whispering to each other possibly to avoid him from listening.

" _They are plotting against you…_ "

Lucas clenches his eyes shut. Trying to build up his mental walls to protect himself.

" _Only a matter of time before events repeat itself."_

"Will you shut up," Lucas growls.

"You say something?"

Lucas eyes snap open to see both Ness and Ninten looking at him. "No." Ness and Ninten share a look with each other before they both look back at Lucas. "What?"

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Ness ventures to ask.

"Slept like a log," Lucas gruffly responds. He was growing uncomfortable with all the questions directed at him.

" _They're worried about you…then they must care about you on some level…but you know what happens to people who care about you_."

"Just let it go and leave me alone," Lucas snaps at them. This reaction made both boys withdraw a bit emotionally. Lucas lets out a small sigh of relief. Now he just needed to focus on finding a way for them to get out of here, especially since the two of them seem rather committed to the idea. Lucas stood up on his bed to look out the window, one perk to being put between them he supposed. He stares out the window to try and make sense of the world they're in. He sees that the view has changed. He focuses again on the shining ball of light. Originally when they stared out it was straight ahead, now the ball of light was angled on his right. So that meant either they were moving or it was. Then again, this is a new room after yesterday's battle destroyed it. But he's sure the position their new room was in was the same as the other. So it's a possibility that they are moving. Then he looks to the sky trying to study the stars littering the sky. It was more stars then he'd ever seen in his entire life. No way he could really understand their position using them since he couldn't see amongst the lights. MC had claimed this space was uninhabitable. Could that really be so? Maybe he could ask about-

"Lucas breakfast is here," Ninten says unintentionally cutting into Lucas' thoughts.

"Got it," Lucas responds flippantly without turning from his view. He continues to stare out the window turning his attention to study the structures beneath it, or at least what he could see. The arena seats were so high up it was difficult to actually get a full view of the city. But maybe he could see the city with a new window on the other side of the room. That way he could confirm that they were the ones moving and get a view of the city. He's sure that giant ball of light was important, he just needed a chance to find out how. Maybe someone could even tell him how it works. But then again all that was wishful thinking. He wasn't even sure how they'd get out of the arena. Especially with no powers. That would take some knowledge of the arena itself most likely. But how could he study the arena while fighting for his life? Maybe between the three of them-

"Lucas!" Ninten yells startling the blonde as he flinches slightly before turning to look wide eye at Ninten who is glaring at him. "Breakfast. Now."

"I-."

"Now."

Lucas sighs. He slides off his bed trying to ignore the stern stare that Ninten was giving him. He sits at the low table seeing that a good portion of food had been eaten already. He hadn't realized that the two of them had been eating for that long. A plate slides in front of him and his eyes flicker to Ness who was focused on finishing his own food. A steak oddly enough. Lucas stares down at his plate to see a plate of eggs, bacon, and hotcakes. A simple common breakfast. Lucas sighs grabbing a fork and slowly picking at his food. The two of them were more distracting then they realized. If he had a few more moments of thought without them jumping in, he could figure out their next plan of-

"Lucas. Eat." Ninten says sternly elbowing Lucas' arm. Lucas winces before he stares back at the plate. He had only had a strip of bacon before his mind starting to wonder.

"I'm not hungry."

"Lucas, can you stop whatever it is you're doing?" Ninten asks thoroughly annoyed. "We can't operate at our best if you refuse to eat. We're as strong as our weakest link."

"Did you not see how I killed the Hentail thing?" Lucas retorts.

"That's not the point. If you want to get us out so bad, we need you alive to do that."

"If you want out so bad you'll leave me alone to think!" Lucas snaps back at Ninten.

"What good is thinking without any action!?"

"Well we could start enacting something if you left me to think!"

"Okay that's enough!" Ness exclaims placing a hand on Ninten's shoulder seeing the boy's hands start to fidget. "Listen, we can't keep doing this. Lucas we just want what's best for everyone here, that includes you."

"Stop including me. We aren't friends!"

"But we are allies, like it or not. We have to watch each other's back out there. If we don't we end up dead, end of story. None of us here want to die." Ness notices Lucas avert his eyes for a moment before looking back at him. "…We have to work together to make this work. Because pretty soon MC is going to stop toying with us."

"Alright…" Lucas mutters coldly as he looks away. He stabs his fork into his eggs then shovels it into his mouth begrudgingly.

"Now Lucas, Ninten and I were talking about trying to get a better idea of where we are exactly. From the window we can't see the city much, but that big glowing ball of light has to be important for something. We thought that maybe we can figure out a way of using that to our advantage. But first step is getting out of here and keeping MC from tracking us. Which means these collars have to go, and we need an escape route from this place. What do you think of that?"

Lucas blinks at the two of them for a moment. "Uh…yeah…that's…what I was thinking too…"

"Great so we're already on the same page," Ness brightens up. "See Ninten, told ya that was probably our best option."

"I don't disagree bringing the fight to him, but it's all a pipe dream even we can can't accomplish a few of the most necessary things. We won't be able to rely on our powers to get us out of this."

"That's why we have to rely on each other!"

Lucas' eyes widened. Of course! Each of them from day one showcased skills and advantages the other's lacked. But Lucas wasn't sure what skills they could present that may help out.

"Since we don't know each other's full set of skills I think these battles will help out with ideas," Ness adds.

"You agree with that much Lucas?" Ninten questions. Lucas looks at them both before nodding his head. "Alright, let's savor our strength then."

"Right, I think I may take a nap for a while," Ness says hopping to his bare feet since he had removed his socks. He then dives into his bed.

" _Maybe they don't need you after all_."

Lucas' heart jumps in his throat.

" _Maybe you were kidding yourself…seems like they can make it out themselves just fine. Took you a while to come to the exact conclusion those two numbskulls made in a few minutes_."

Lucas feels his body get heavy as the sharp words filled his mind. It felt felt like it was being weighed down with lead.

"Lucas, hey, are you alright?" Ninten asks placing a hand on his shoulder. Lucas jumps startled as he looks back at Ninten. Ninten wasn't annoyed or giving him a stern look this time. It was a look of concern. "Whoa, you okay?"

"Fine, just let me be," Lucas turns away to move away.

"…I honestly don't know what's going on in your head, but you can tell me about it if you want," Lucas freezes at his words. He turns his head to look at Ninten who seems to remain casual with his chin resting on his palm. "The look on your face says it all. Something intense is going on in your mind. It's gonna tear you up inside if you hold it in like that."

"I'll be fine," Lucas responds turning back around to go to his own bed. Before he could though the voice of their tormentor sounds out.

"Attention all lower life forms, collect yourselves together for a match of the ages. Bring all weapons, items, or tools you may have!" MC's voice exclaims.

"There goes my nap…" Ness groans. The three boys got up putting on their shoes and hoodies. Lucas pulls up his hood as the three of them sit upright on their beds. "Alright boys here's the game plan," Ness begins gaining their attention. "We are not going to have a repeat of last match. Lucas, you're powerful, but a bit too reckless. Honestly it's like you don't mind dying out here. So, let Ninten and I take point in whatever match we go in. Support us since I'm sure you must have a good amount of defensive PSI."

"How do you know that?" Lucas questions.

"You use the same attack, focused differently each time, but it's the same. Which tells me you rely on that move the most, PK Love was it? I'd bet with your powers you'd be one helluva defensive user."

"Why should I play support when Ninten doesn't even have offensive skills?" Lucas asks.

"Heh, was that a pout?" Ninten questions with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk.

"No it wasn't," Lucas responds not making eye contact.

Ninten snickers, "Well in case you haven't noticed I can take a lot more punishment then either of you can. Leave it to me to soak up the damage every team needs a tank."

"Point taken," Lucas responds.

"Whatever happens just stick close to Ninten." Ness says looking at Lucas.

"I'll be there keep you in line and protect you if need be," Ninten adds.

"We also don't have any weapons on hand either…" Ness mutters with a frown. "At least some thing would be useful, do we need to win to get that too?"

"I guess…not like we have anything to use at the moment. So I guess we just have to rely on our powers and our wit," Ninten suggests.

"Also we'll need a way to communicate while we're out there. Yelling across the arena doesn't seem effective," Ness adds.

"Which is why I will sync our minds with my telepathy. Seamless communication and total secrecy."

Lucas gulps, "J-Just surface level stuff right? You're not going to barge into our brains a-are you?"

"Again I am sorry about that, super uncool of me. I promise surface level thoughts only, and if I cross a line feel free to brain blast me again," Ninten says drawing an x over his heart.

"Alright I'm holding you to that…" Lucas says nervously. Just then a sudden ding alerts them that their collars have been deactivated. They jump to their feet prepared for the worst like last time. However, the only thing that happened was their door opening. They all looked at each other before cautiously moving towards the door. Ness pokes his head out first and is able to see that many alien lifeforms were all leaving their floating cells. All journeying down toward the arena floor on their own lifts.

"Seems like we aren't the only ones let out…" Ness states as he steps out fully. Ninten and Lucas following after him. Once outside the lift begins traveling down towards the arena floor. The three boys were fascinated by all the alien creatures they saw. From armored beasts, four legged animals with scales, eight legged monsters, some slime like creatures, and many others. It was overwhelming seeing so many foreign creatures at once that the boys almost forgot to get off the lift when it finally touched down.

It was also obvious that the many alien creatures were just as fascinated with them as well. Many staring…at least that's what it felt like. Many took whiffs of them something Lucas flinched away from trying to avoid the attention staring at the ground unconsciously clinging to the back of Ness' vest. Ness didn't mind and pointedly ignored all the creatures focused only with staring straight ahead. Ninten however was a tad bit annoyed with the staring sending glares as they pass by, also pressing a hand on Lucas' back to keep him moving so he didn't freeze up.

"Hey Ninten, synch us up now before this all gets crazy," Ness instructs.

" _Can you guys hear me_?"

" _Yep_ ," Ness responds.

"… _y-yeah…_ " Lucas mutters.

" _Lucas, your thoughts are coming in a little faint you may have to ease your mental shielding just a tad_."

Lucas swallows a lump in his throat, " _B-Better?_ "

" _Much, even if you stutter a little bit_." Ninten lets out a snicker which earns him a frown from Lucas.

" _Aw come on Ninten don't tease him, we need to focus. Lucas are you okay?_ " Ness asks.

" _Y-yeah, why wouldn't I-I be._ " Lucas responds defensively.

" _Well who stutters in their thoughts!? Something that's never really happened before_." Ninten add.

" _What I mean is you seem to have lost some nerve here. Will you be okay?_ "

" _Yeah…just…a big crowd here…all looking at us…"_

" _Oh my god. I get it now! You're not some self-centered jerk you're just shy!"_ Ninten smirks messing with Lucas' bedhead under his hood.

"Hey cut that out…" Lucas remarks out loud brushing off Ninten's hand with one hand, but still refusing to lose his grip on Ness' vest with the other. Also the blush of slight embarrassment was clear on his face.

" _Well hey this I can help with though. Just focus on us and not the crowd. Then it won't feel so overwhelming okay, you'll be fine we gotcha_." Ninten instructs patting Lucas on the back.

" _Why are they so nice to piece of trash like me…?"_ Lucas' thought. He suddenly realizes that they probably heard this thought. However, neither Ness nor Ninten made a comment about it. The only proof that they had heard him were a surprise look in his direction but nothing else.

" **Greetings lower life forms. Apologies for the way my** _ **voice**_ **sounded now. Being translated in multiple languages at once must have** _ **that affect**_ **along with some words sounding odd. But** the topic **at hand is the same. Today you will all engage in a battle, the most common** _ **use of the**_ this type of battle **would be closest translated to best is battle** royale!" MC boasts as he floats over the crowd of individual fighters below in the arena. " _Currently_ **there are** 150 **fighters in this arena. I want this number down to** 50\. Only 50 fighters **may participate in this new season along with** _ **seasonal favoritos.**_ _You will have_ three horas **to reach this number until I would take matter my own hands."**

" _It's kinda odd how his voice is coming out that way. Is this some type of limitation on the technology here?"_ Lucas questions.

" _For a perfect being he's letting some imperfections show…_ " Ninen states in agreement.

" _Guys take note of it later but we should try to listen. Especially with this messed up speech_."Ness points out to them. Both boys nod taking in the information. A lot of it was mostly bragging then explaining more about the situation of how things are going to work here. But the gist was easy enough to gather. 100 fighters need to be taken out exactly. That meant the three of them needed to be within that fifty remaining combatants. And with so many fighters three hours was hardly enough time to get to that number. Which means that MC probably has something planned already to thin the herd.

" _We save our strength,"_ Ness states plainly. " _There's no way 100 fighters are going to go down in three hours…least I think he meant hours. Especially when it gets below 100 people left. So we wait out the three hours agreed?"_

" _Agreed."_ Both Ninten and Lucas respond to the idea. They weren't going to go out killing opponents if not necessary, but with so many looks they received they felt they'd be on the defensive anyway. The three of them looked the most ill prepared, least threatening, and squishiest targets in the arena at the moment. They didn't even have weapons on hand. So they were easily the most feasible targets to start with.

" _Lucas…_ " Ninten began.

" _I know, I know, stay with you."_

" _Just making sure you remember."_

" _ **Alright let the blood bath beging!"**_

After those words a flash of light shines throughout the arena. Before the three of them could regain their wits they hear the fighting starting. The chaos was instant. This startled all three boys to see a green substance splash across the floor in front of them within the first instant of the fight starting. It was at this moment Ness reached back to remove Lucas' hand gripping his vest, but he held to it as he led the way from the heavy crowd. It seemed like somehow they found themselves within the center of the fight. Multiple opponents had dove toward them and were taken out by others within that same instant. It seemed like the smarter fighters were going to rely on them as bait instead of targets. Ninten suddenly leaps forward slugging a wolf like creature in the jaw as it leaped out at Ness. It hit the floor hard.

" _Lucas, barrier!_ " Ness instructs. Lucas's eyes flash light blue as a light blue glass like material flashed around all three of them, along with a yellow hexagon.

When another alien attacks it is interrupted by the shield, but it was also repelled being thrown away. " _I added a counter to the mix too_."

The three of them worked their way from mob of fighters. Rather easy to do all things considered but at the same time difficult. They could move freely and there were multiple gaps to move through. However, the second they did something pounced on them. Sometimes with claws scratching at the shield, weapons, slime, or teeth. But it was tough to ignore the howls of pain that rung in the air. The sound of flesh being torn apart, bones smashed, and even laser fire from the looks of it whizzing through the air. It was a total sensory overload of noise leaving them trying to scramble to gain distance and focus. Lucas wouldn't admit it but he was sincerely grateful that Ness was holding his hand through this. The absolute howling mess of the battlefield made a person want to jump at every single noise they heard. The screams of rage, cries of agony, or of malice. Which barely drowns out MC's words of glee which makes the situation feel real and unreal at the same time. Surprisingly, the worst thing was the smell. The fighting had only just begun, but the smell of insides being brought outside was still potent. The wafting smell of the alien body odors. The anger and rage swirling within this battlefield. The three boys could feel emotions, and they felt the entirety of it all within the first few moments of the fight. They definitely didn't want to be here. Luckily the arena had been prepped to house such a large scale fight. Unlike last time the three of them were there the arena was different. As if a computer generated environment of some kind. Numerous blocks and spires of black metallic chrome material with blue hues of light running through them along with very tall towers. Easily destructible as they've seen many of the alien bodies smashed through them already. The terrain shifted to simulate hills, and the terrain felt more like actual dirt although it had the appearance of black dirt. A basic battlefield that provided little to no advantage to anyone. But at least these blocks provided cover for them. Which Ness took advantage of. Seeing a place devoid of combat for the most part Ness grabs Ninten with Lucas still in hand and zips over to cover faster than anyone should be able to track. The three of them press their backs against the wall catching their breath from the pure insanity of it all.

"Man this is-," Ness began but Ninten quickly slaps a hand on his mouth. He taps his forehead before removing his hand. " _Sorry forgot…all of that was …overwhelming. The emotions, the violence… the bloodlust!"_

" _Makes me wonder if some of these monsters actually wanted to come to this awful godforsaken place."_ Ninten adds.

"… _mons…er…"_

" _Huh?"_ Ness questions confused looking at Ninten and Lucas. " _Who was that?"_

" _Yeah I heard it too…wasn't me,"_ Ninten states as his eyes ventured toward Lucas. His face unseen due to his hood and his head facing another direction.

" _We don't have time to worry about that right now. Let's just focus on surviving. I know a few of these aliens would see us as three easy targets and hardly any time has gone by._ " Lucas interrupts whatever was about to follow.

" _Lucas, no seriously we get that, but we both heard a voice. It wasn't any of us…but it came from someone here."_

" _This is the worst possible time to have this talk! Later, please just later."_

" _Okay fine. Later then. But we will have the conversation._ " Ness asserts before Ninten could try and push the topic. While he was concerned he had to agree with Lucas and say this was not the time to have this conversation. Even if they didn't have the upmost confidence there would be a later for them, but they had to stay positive.

" **Now, now, no hiding!"** MC's voice rings out. The three boys all jump in surprise. Then they are suddenly ambushed by a plethora of alien creatures all at once. A large snake with metallic arms and claws reaches out for Lucas. Somehow the creature managed to break through the shield easily. Lucas freezes up watching the claw come towards him. However, it is suddenly stopped right before it slights his throat. Lucas gasps before he looks over to see Ninten had saved him by catching the creature by its arm. Ninten's fingers dig into the metal easily as if it were nothing but cardboard. Ninten slowly pulls the arm away from Lucas extending it out before punching it in half.

" _Send if flying_!" Ninten exclaims.

Lucas blinks before he pushes his hands out to send out a telekinetic push that knocks it back across the arena.

" _We gotta move!_ " Ness yells pulling them both away from their cover just as it was blown to pieces.

" **Anyone not participating will be targeted, so be careful…** "

" _How nice of him to add that after the fact…_ " Ninten growls in annoyance. " _Duck!_ " Ninten yells yanking Ness to a halt just as a bladed weapon soars over his head. Ninten grabs Lucas while his grip is still on Ness. " _I'm gonna throw you guys up_!"

" _Wait wha-_!" Ness tried to say before Ninten throws them both into the air. Ninten creates barriers around his hands then raising them to block the sword from coming down on his head. After a brief twist he breaks the sword in half.

"What! This is made out of carbamantium!"

"Might as well be plastic!" Ninten respond delivering a powerful haymaker sending his opponent away.

" _Watch behind you!_ " Ness yells in his head. Ninten turns sharply to raise his hands holding back a giant fist that almost overtook his body.

"For being puny, you're pretty strong!" the giant creature states.

"GERONIMOOO!" Ness exclaims slamming into the giant alien's face completely flooring him. He had surrounded himself with a barrier as he came barreling down at him full speed. It was like smashing someone's face into a brick wall going 80 mph.

" _I had him!_ " Ninten rebukes. Suddenly a barrage of white PSI energy attack began raining down from behind him. He was startled turning to see a large portion of aliens attempting to gang up on him. Then Lucas floats down to the ground landing next to him.

" _Is it safe to assume you had those too?_ " Ness remarks with a smirk folding his hands behind his head.

" _I know that you are supposed to cover me, but I hope that was alright to return the favor from earlier,_ " Lucas says looking at Ninten. Ninten only gives Lucas a smirk along with a thumbs up of approval.

" _We should keep moving, just left a whole lot of aliens alive so I'm sure someone will try picking them off,_ " Ness says taking off in a run. Ninten quickly chases after him with Lucas running behind. If almost felt like a marathon for them constantly moving from one place to the next to avoid fighting. But it seemed the more they avoided battles the more fights were directed towards them. It's hard to say how the system was working but they were constantly underestimated by those who attacked them. So they didn't have to waste much energy and they had only time to waste. Anything to wait out till the main event. It seemed they weren't the only ones with that strategy either too. A few aliens caught their eyes but chose not to engage in combat. A refreshing thing to see every now and again.

" _So we just keep running all over the place until what?_ " Nintens questions.

" _Until MC plans to clear the board. Unless you want us to go on a total murdering spree_." Ness responds.

" _I don't have the stomach for that. Even if these guys are asking for it, they see this as survival of the fittest. I can't really blame them for that_."

" _To our right_!" Lucas exclaims. Ness is quick on the update as he leaps out raising a barrier blocking a barrage of laser heavy laser fire from…an octopus wielding laser guns in each tentacle. Lucas points a hand out shooting out a sphere of PK Love that overtook the laser fire and the octopus all at once. All that was left were singe remains. " _Oh god…I…I didn't…"_

" _No time keep moving!_ " Ness yells grabbing Lucas' hand again to pull him along with him. Ninten follows behind keeping pace. It was odd that being inside the arena provided a lot of space. When fighting a giant monster they felt cornered, while here and now, they felt like they had all the space they could need to work this out.

" _Ness keep leading the charge, I got Lucas!_ " Ninten reminds pulling Ness to a stop suddenly as a giant six legged insectoid crashes in front of them with it missing at least half of its body.

" _Right sorry forgot_ ," Ness responds dropping Lucas' hand. He picks up his pace trying to find a spot with less intense fighting while also scoping the more serious of their opponents. There was one creature, the one with giant fist he had flattened earlier that was doing exceedingly well crushing foes with pure brute strength. Another a humanoid body, with long hair spider legs from its back' fangs, and six eyes. It was stabbing and jabbing foes with quick precise impalement. A merciless killer that caught sight of Ness. It was quick to attack extending a leg to impale Ness. Ness sidestepped easily but this garnered its attention.

"Ah…fast…"

" _Uh oh…looks like I found a challenger!_ " Ness reports.

" _Jump up_ ," Lucas tells him. He follows the instruction just as a blazing white ball of PSI comes whizzing between his legs rushing toward it. It quickly uses all eight of its legs to defend itself tanking the explosion.

" _Now regroup with us and we'll retreat!_ " Ninten tells him. Ness lands and turns running towards his comrades. But the creature wasn't done with him yet, it rushes out the dust cloud at him, full sprint.

" _Whoa! It took a shot from Lucas!_ " Ness yells.

" _S-Sorry after the last one I pulled back a bit! I'm so so sorry!_ " Lucas cried.

" _I'll come back you up!_ " Ninten says.

" _No remember stay and keep Lucas safe!_ "

Ninten pauses at the statement mashing his teeth at his predicament. " _Ninten I'll be fine go help him,_ " To fully illustrate his point Lucas shoves the older boy roughly albeit Ninten hardly moves much. Lucas continues to shove Ninten toward Ness' fight. " _I can stay alive for one minute now go we can't let that thing slow us down or wear Ness out!_ "

With that point made Ninten turned to Lucas and gave him a brief glare meaning 'Do not move without me' and rushed over to help Ness. Ness was having a tough time as he was excerting more energy in this fight then he had planned to and he was only dodging. The legs were crazy quick with razor sharp talons on the end. He kick flipped off an extending leg to gain some distance but it was quickly closed by the scurrying creature.

"What the heck even are you!" Ness exclaims.

"I am-,"

"Annoying, very, very annoying!" Ninten cuts in grabbing a leg while its focus was on Ness. He then turns to throw the creature possibly to the other side of the arena. He then turns to Ness. "That guy was freaky right!?"

" _Now look whose not using the telepathic link…_ " Ness reprimands before his face gets serious. " _Wait, where's Lucas!?_ "

"Guys I'm over here!" Lucas says running over.

" _Ah, good glad you're safe…_ " Ness says letting out a relieved sigh.

" _I left him for a minute you worrywart! See nothing happened!"_

"Uh, what's with you guys?" Lucas questioned.

" _Uh Lucas telepathic link only remember?_ " Ninten says tapping his head. Lucas only stares back at him. " _Lucas what's wrong with you?_ "

" _Can he not hear us?"_ Ness asks looking at Ninten. Ninen shakes his head.

" _Follow my lead,_ "Ninten instructs before looking toward Lucas. "Hey Lucas change of plans, we're going to be heading back to cover think you can take point give Ness time to recover?"

"Sure okay don't worry!" Lucas says confidently turning around. "Which place should we-," He couldn't finish as Ninten planted a haymaker straight into his face with overwhelming force sending 'Lucas' face first to the ground.

" _Yeah that definitely isn't Lucas,_ " Ness says shaking his head. After the blow 'Lucas' turns into a grey blob with black veins running through it and a large red orb like object in the center of its face. " _So where the hell is he?!_ "

" _Guys….behind you…"_ Muttered a voice in their minds. Ness and Ninten quickly turn around to see their Lucas being held captive by a small group of five other creatures retreating in the distance.

"No the hell they don't!" Ness growls rushing forward.

"The human children were deceived for only mere moments. I suppose we should just kill this one now," one of them say as two of the aliens hold up Lucas while a third extends its arm to transform into a spike. Lucas weakly looks on in slight indifference. The alien moves to impale Lucas but Ness suddenly appears coming down to slam his foot down on the spike breaking it in half as the tip breaks into the ground.

" _Lucas close your eyes!_ " Ness order before holding his hand up palm facing straight up. "PK Flash!" An explosion of light erupts startling the creatures for dear life as the writhe in pain. It was as if the light was their mortal enemy. Then they suddenly burnt to pieces within its light in moments. " _Not my intent but less trash I guess…_ "

" _Lucas you okay, what happened?"_ Ninten says coming onto the scene bending down to check on Lucas.

" _You guys…came back for me?"_

" _No offense but your double was waaaay too peppy to be you. Couldn't stand him_." Ninten remarks.

" _Oh…thanks…_ "

" _He's kidding Lucas. Of course we'd come help you out!_ " Ness exclaims messing with Lucas' head as Ninten pulls him to his feet. " _Those freaks must've been tailing us the whole time and moved in. Wonder why they targeted us?_ "

" _Apparently they've dealt with humans before…and when that happened their species became near extinct._ " Lucas says although his body appeared weak as he stumbled a bit making Ninten hold him up. " _When that one took my form it was…a bit painful…_ "

" _We only left him unconscious…should we?_ " Ninten questions gesturing back from where they came.

" _Nah let nature take its course, we need to regroup and recover for a second. Find some cover while the psychos keep killing each other_ ," Ness gestures toward a huge collapses tower that was broken at the base by a large alien creature that wasn't moving. The three of them quickly rush over to sit down and relax. Well relax as best they could with the roar of a small war going on around them. They wondered how these things could possibly continually fight without stopping. Really drives home the point how inhuman these creatures are. " _Here Lucas let me heal you."_

" _I got it thanks."_

" _You need to save your strength dude so here,_ " Ness asserts placing a hand on Lucas' shoulder. A soft green glow emits from his hands which starts to flow into Lucas. Lucas cringes a bit at first before relaxing. " _Better?_ "

" _Why are you so nice to me?_ " Lucas instead asks.

" _What do you mean_?"

" _You're always being really nice to me. Why_?"

" _I don't think I'm being particularly nice to you_ ," Ness says with a bit of confusion as he scratches his head. In honestly Ness felt like he wasn't. He'd do whatever he could to help someone in trouble. Plus, he saw potential good in Lucas and he did feel some pity for the younger boy.

" _You both are trying so hard to protect me and I don't deserve it. Neither of you need me here…no one needs me…which is why I decided I'm going to try to bargain with MC._ "

" _What are you talking about_?" Ninten asks.

" _I want to try and convince him that I'm all he needs. To let you guys go, and let me fill in for the both of you. I just have to prove myself, so you guys just need to back off. If I appear helpless there's no way, he'll let you guys go!_ "

"Absolutely not!" Ninten barks in outrage completely forgoing the telepathic conversation. "I am not going to abandon someone in this place!"

"You don't even know me," Lucas responds calmly.

" _ **Alright meatbags time is up and…uh oh looks like we have a few fighters too many! Now I guess its time to clean house!**_ "

" _This conversation isn't over..._ " Ness remarks as he grabs Lucas wrist to pull him up and keep him close by. Ninten follows behind as they three of them peek around the corner to see MC floating above the arena again. With two swirling vortexes to his left and right.

" _ **Now its time to let my mechanized drowns show you why you should always obey your jailer!**_ " After that statement a sea of mechanized four-legged beast leap from the portals all coming out at once. They were about 8 feet tall on four legs, razor sharp claws and covered in a purple shiny metal from ear to tail, to claws. A face with one soulless red glowing eye with a mouth revealing a row teeth reminiscent of chainsaws! A row of spikes along its back, legs, and ontop it's head. The metal was sleek, preistene as each one was freshly made all at once as they move they mind a chorus of gear noises clicking and clacking. As they all moved out from the portals in a slow trout. The mindless rage of the battlefield quieted down as everyone witnessed these mechanized monsters strut onto the field. Each one synchronized in steps making it sound like an army as the numbers continue to grow and grow. " _ **These lovely creatures are my hounds. They all share a hivemind that allows them to calculate how many of you are still alive. So not to worry the moment my the number is reached they will stop.**_ "

" _Sure glad he managed to fix the issue with the translators…"_ Ness remarks.

" _ **Understand this my friends. For every one that is destroyed two more will take it's place**_ ," MC gestures to the portals. " _ **So they will keep coming till 75 of you are dead. This may seem like the cruelest of brawls, but just think of all the fun you'll have if you survive!"**_


	6. Free-For-All part 2

_**PSIonic Gladiators part 6**_

" _ **Free-For-All," part 2**_

Everyone wants that moment where they can show the world their stuff. Show the people around you what you're made of. To do something meaningful. Ninten likes to think that's pretty natural for people to want. He used to be a real sickly kid. Got sick easily, couldn't really participate in sports too much or else his asthma would act up, and he felt so frail. He felt like he would be that way forever. Unable to really show the world what he was capable of. He wanted to be stronger. He wanted to surpass his limits, be more than his own limitations. He hated having to be forced to watch after his little sisters who were secretly given instructions to watch after him as well. He often had to stay home not able to go out just to mess around. Even injuries, cuts, and bruises took forever to heal at least to him.

So when the fateful day his powers started to come in. He felt exhilaration. He wanted to break limits and he felt the first step was taken. Granted his lamp attacking him wasn't his ideal first step, but he took it all the same. He went on this crazy journey to meet friends, discover secrets about his family, and a connection with the world he never had before. He finally ventured out into the world to allow himself to be who he wanted to be. Growing stronger and stronger. It was odd, he never developed any offensive powers, which meant he was regulated to physical attacks. Despite that he learned how to use defense as offense. He learned how to get stronger on his own. Then one day, the sickness just faded away. The best he could describe it was a PSI Illness that had lasted the entirety of his life up to that point. It was so unbelievable. Suddenly he wasn't that sickly boy anymore. Suddenly his asthma bothered him less, although he still carried his inhaler with him just in case. Suddenly, his body was so much stronger then he could feasible understand.

How does a kid go from barely being able to throw a baseball, to shatter boulders with his bare fist!? His PSI powers enhanced his physical abilities tenfold maybe more. It was an experience that he thrived in. Allowing the world to finally see what he can do. It annoyed his mother that he was always trying to workout using her car. He could run, jump, play sports, and everything the other kids could do. But then he was back to regulating himself. He went from trying to break his limit, to trying to regulate himself! The ironic twist wasn't lost on him. But he still relished in the moments where he could cut loose. Where he can finally test his true limits. After all he was a limit breaker.

Now, he's on some alien world far from home. With two kids he barely knows but he has to protect. Their strong, skilled, and although Ninten misses his own friends by his side. He's glad to have these two with him all the same. Fighting off an endless wave of enemies that won't stop until a certain number of competitors have been killed. The three of them aimed from the three of them to be in that set number. Ness sees this as a point of survival. Lucas sees this as some strange chance to be a self-sacrificing idiot.

Ninten sees this as a chance to break through his limit.

"RRAAAGH!" Ninten yells out lurching forward at the monstrous robotic quadrapedal robots. They're easily larger than the boy about ten feet tall up close. They looked smaller from a distance. The hounds single eye went from red to blue as they all began moving. They didn't make a sound. The only thing heard was the thunderous roar of their footsteps as they come charging out the portals MC created. As he said the creatures appeared endless as the lives of a few competitors were claimed in only a moments notice.

But Ninten doesn't bother to care. He swings his fist hard, thriving on the chance to cut loose. With one punch it's head goes flying off after pieces of its head are shattered on contact. They all simply come in lunging in at Ninten. Ninten follows through throwing powerful jabs at each lunging mechanical beast. Each blow shattering an enemy. Ninten will admit sometimes he goes on a combat high at the chance of being able to cut loose. He keeps punching as more and more of the mechanical monsters rush him. One locks its jaw on his shielded fist. Ninten inserts his fist into its chest then tears the robot in half before jumping up to jackhammer another into the hard floor. Each of his blows shattering the Quadra pedal monstrosities. He turns quickly with a roundhouse knocking away another before delivering an uppercut into the now shattered jaw. Before turns back to the one he kicked grab it by the face to push its face into the hard ground.

" _ **Ninten!"**_ two voices yell out to him through his mind and verbally. He pauses and at that pause a barrier surrounds him just as a pack lunges at him scratching at the shield with their five inch claws. Ninten pauses starting to come out the haze of his combat high.

" _The hell are you doing!?"_ Ness demands grabbing his shoulder roughly. Ninten almost turned around to slug Ness out of instinct but he suppressed it. But he did however jerk his shoulder out of his grip. It was lucky Ninten even managed to keep the telepathic link open during all that. " _You doing that was not part of the plan_!"

" _Sorry, got a bit carried away…_ "

" _Carried away!? You started screaming before you jumped in to start tearing away at those things. Lucas and I had to chase you down to make sure you didn't run off without us._ "

" _Alright, Ness I get it. Like I just said, I got carried away, moving on before those things tear through the barrier_."

" _What! You can't just-_ ,"

" _He lost himself to the fight. We were backed into a corner for a second there so he did save us_." Lucas points out trying to be the peacemaker in the situation.

Ness lets out a loud sigh, " _Well from Ninten's brief display there and after playing a good amount of video games. I think these things operate off of aggro._ "

" _Aggro?_ " Lucas asks thoroughly confused with the term.

" _He means the one who's drawing the most attention in the fight. The more of those things you take out the more that will come after you._ "

Ness nods curtly, " _Exactly, only a few came our way. But the more Ninten destroyed the more and more that were coming after him. A few of them would've tore your throat out if it weren't for Lucas and I!_ "

" _Geez, if you're going to keep whining I wish it had…_ " Ninten retorts.

" _Let's just stick to the plan."_

" _Barrier is fading…_ " Lucas mutters. As he said that a particular hard hit creates a crack in the shiny light blue barrier. Ness and Ninten break eye contact to see they are completely surrounded on all sides of the dome. Ninten clenches and unclenches his fist, clear excitement at being outnumbered. Ness frown at him before taking a moment to think of their options. However, Ninten didn't bother waiting for a strategy. He leaps toward the barriers edge to punch straight through it and into the chest of a lunging beast. Ninten broke out the barrier to begin letting his fist to start flying again.

That was one of the drawback of such great physical might. It was such an exhilarating feeling to tear any and everything apart in your way. The feeling of being invincible, nigh unstoppable in the wake of anyone. It was a feeling that could quickly overcome Ninten. So much physical power with limits he has yet to truly reach. But this time he tries to reel in the feeling now so he doesn't leave his comrades behind like last time.

" _I'll aggro them to get their attention. You guys get some distance and I'll fight my way back to you_!" he communicates to them telepathically.

" _Ninten that is not a strategy_!" Ness quickly retorts.

"… _He is breaking those things apart pretty easily. I can't concentrate fast enough to break them apart as quickly as he is."_

" _My physical attacks can't break them at all either…"_ Ness says in slight irritation. " _But that doesn't mean we leave Ninten to his own devices. Lucas charge up one of those PK Loves. Clear a path for us so we can get out of this crowd. These things are practically bearing down on us!"_

" _Okay_ ," Lucas responds crosses his forearms together as PSI begins to charge up.

" _Ninten at least fall back to us to help me cover Lucas!_ " Ness exclaims performing a high kick into the side of a claw that tried to tear off Lucas' face. Then Ness quickly turns around blasting another with PK Rocken, only in a quick beam form from his hand, that only knocks away the mechanical beast. It was damaged but could very easily rejoin the fight. Ninten wordlessly joins them even though it went against what he was trying to do himself. With Ninten and Ness quickly moving around keeping the machines away from Lucas as he charges his next PSI attack. All of Ninten's blows shatter the monsters to pieces. Ness now more focused could unless quick PSI charged moves that could at least destroy a few, but only one at a time while not at the pace that Ninten was destroying the hounds. Ness and Ninten rapidly move around dishing out fast and powerful blows. Ness was quicker to move around the small circle they created.

" _Get behind me!_ " Lucas orders. "PK Love γ!" Lucas fires out a shot of crystal blue psionic energy that rushes forward tearing apart everything in its path. It keeps going until it reaches the edge of the arena which creates a large explosion.

" _Alright let's move_!" Ness quickly scoops Lucas up tossing him onto his shoulder easily surprising the dazed boy. The two of them quickly dash down the cleared path while the robots were still scattered and trying to regain their bearings. Luckily, this also successfully cleared a large portion of them away. Also while the beam was traveling it uprooted a lot of rubble while also creating a rather large dugout. Ness quickly dives in with Ninten following dropping a larger piece of rubble in front of the hole. " _Ninten, can you make us a shield?"_

" _Sure thing,_ " Ninten responds creating a dome shield around the three of them. Ness returns Lucas back to his feet.

"Sorry I kinda snatched you up without warning ya. I figured you'd be a little dizzy after that attack and we needed to move fast," Ness apologizes this time without using the telepathic link.

"I-It's fine, I-I get it…" Lucas stutters out. Ness had gotten pretty used to the lack of stuttering on the telepathic link he was surprised Lucas stuttered a bit while talking. Maybe verbal conversation just makes him nervous. Ness lets out a small chuckle at the thought.

"If we wanna stay hidden maybe we should stick to telepathy," Ninten advises glancing up to see more of the mechanical creatures prowling around. " _Not exactly out of danger yet…"_

" _Fair enough. So anybody have any ideas on what we should do now?"_ Ness questions.

" _We could try and hunt down the other remaining contestants._ " Lucas points out. " _Not necessarily kill them ourselves, but help make it easier for these hounds to take em out_."

" _Geez that sounds so dirty…_ " Ness says with a clear frown.

" _Well if the fighters who are left are anything like Ninten that may be what we need to do."_

" _What the heck does that mean?_ " Ninten questions with a deadpanned look aimed at Lucas.

Lucas quickly waves his hands nervously, " _I-I just mean th-that you looked like you c-could keep fighting those things all day!"_

" _Well I guess that's fair to say. You were going nuts on those things Ninten. What was all that?_ " Ness asks.

" _It was just a brief combat high, that's all. Being able to cut loose every once in a while, it's kinda relieving. Especially since it feels like I live in a world made of cardboard most of the time._ "

" _Is that why it's so hard for you to be gentle?_ " Ness questions.

" _I guess…"_ Ninten shrugs. " _But you shouldn't read too much into it. I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again. It was just a really crazy rush. Anyway I think we're getting off topic. You sure pick the worst time to have these conversations Ness. Shouldn't we stay focused?_ "

" _We're catching our breath. Lucas needs a few to recharge, you to catch your breath, and if I don't stretch I feel a Charlie horse coming on."_ To illustrate his point Ness stands up to reach down and touch his toes. He holds for a few moments before moving into a running stretch.

" _Maybe we should focus on healing injuries. Who has the best healing here?_ " Ninten asks.

" _I have PK Lifeup and PK Healing,"_ Ness answers.

" _Same,"_ Ninten responds. " _Lucas?"_

Lucas flinches slightly at being addressed but speaks up anyway, " _I'm pretty good at healing. I have PK Lifeup and PK Healing too. I have the omega level strength of the spell_."

" _Cool, I only managed to get to sigma, think you can freshen us up a bit Lucas_?" Ness asks as he sits down to perform a sit and reach stretch.

Lucas only holds out his hand as a cyan light begins to shine from his hand. This must be PK Lifeup, because both boys begin to feel relief flow through them. The soreness, injuries, and bruises they suffered were lightly healed up.

" _Wow, my healing was never this good. I could mostly just heal a few scratches, sprains, and muscle soreness. This is really great Lucas!_ " Ness exclaims looking his hands over.

" _Why didn't you heal yourself?"_ Ninten immediately points out sharply seeing that none of the injuries Lucas has sustained were healed.

" _Healing moves aren't really great mid combat, especially when healing yourself. It's easier to focus it on others._ "

" _That didn't answer my question_."

" _You two are the ones doing most of the fighting. It's more important you guys are okay. Besides the healing affects are worsen if I spread it three ways. Tactically, it's the better option."_

" _Well tactically us carrying you around makes you dead weight. Heal yourself too._ "

" _I just used a lot of PSI, like Ness said I need a minute,"_ Lucas quickly responds and turning away from Ninten gesturing the discussion was over. Ness decides to reach out towards Lucas to use his own PSI to heal Lucas. Lucas quickly reaches out grabbing the wrist before an ounce of his power could be used. " _Stop it, you need to savor your strength_."

" _Why won't you let him heal you, why don't you just heal yourself?"_ Ninten demands growing more and more irritated with Lucas' confusing actions. Only a little while ago Ness had to forcibly heal Lucas now Lucas won't even take that.

Before the probing could continue the mechanical beast tear into their hideaway. The rubble crumbled within moments around them as they start to claw at the shield. Ninten's Powershield is very powerful, stronger even than Lucas', so a number of beast couldn't create a crack in it. Ninten sent a glare in Lucas' direction signaling the conversation wasn't over. The three boys jump to their feet and Ninten shrinks the shield until it again covers his arms. All three leap out fighting through the machines. Ness summoned his guitar to unleashes a multi-string combo of multi-colored psionic blast that lash out seemingly randomly. This time his attack smash apart bot by boy. Lucas uses alpha level of PK Love in order to unleash multiple bullets of PK Love, one at a time from each hand in rapid succession. Swinging out a barrage from each hand. He could break a few if he hits them in weak spots, like their joints, throats, and into the legs. Ninten had need of little tact as he easily digs his fingers into the metal shredding it to pieces like they were wet paper towels.

Suddenly, one of the bots shoots out a laser beam from its eye. This took all of them by surprise. It was aimed at Ness but the boy was quick to side step the attack using his outside leg as an axis to spin on. However, it found a new target tearing into Lucas' shoulder. Lucas yells out in pain. He about faces firing a PK Love at the suspected enemy who fired at him. This PK Love was aimed precisely taking the head right off the shoulders. Also to be spiteful he fires another to destroy what remained. Lucas sighs, but the moment his body relaxes slightly the pain of the harsh burn on his shoulder grabs his attention. It was clear that it hurt quite a lot, even if the smell of melted flesh wasn't enough.

" _Lucas are you okay!?_ " Ninten calls out clearly concerned.

" _It was just a graze_ …"

" _Your shoulder is smoking!"_

" _Focus on the fight!_ " Lucas responds raising his uninjured arm to create a PSI Counter as another laser attack strikes out. The laser reflects into another bot. It was easy to see the robots were starting to use different methods. The barrage of laser fire being scattered around the battlefield illustrates that perfectly. It was, also clear to see that these things weren't playing anymore as possibly not enough contestants have died quite yet. It was made even more stressful as MC has gone quiet. It's rather disconcerting how quiet the talkative alien decided to be all of a sudden. Maybe he thought it was even more stressful to not announce anything that was going on, on the battlefield as it happens.

Ninten couldn't be bothered with what was going on with MC or the other contestants. He was focused on making sure he survived. That all three of them survived. But one thing was for sure, he had allowed the feeling to overpower him again. Before they set foot out in this place, his job was to protect Lucas. To keep him safe. He's now failed to do that twice. In fact, Lucas has done more to keep Ness and Ninten safe then he has. The most frustrating part of that, is Lucas probably doesn't even see it that way.

Ninten needs to focus up. Instead of feeding his own battle lust he has to focus on keeping the people around him safe. All this strength doesn't mean anything if he can't at least do that. He throws a beast over his shoulder then stomps on its face crushing it under his converse. He leaps into the mosh pit of hounds morphing the barrier around his arms to create a bat. He bashes in the head of a robot on Lucas' right. He wraps an arm around Lucas while swinging his impromptu bat in a backswing as he turns.

" _Ninten, what are you-_?"

" _My job, remember? I'm supposed to keep you safe, not the other way around!_ "

" _Ninten, I'm going to slow you down. You two can fight on your own fine. Just focus on yourselves. I'll be fine._ "

So that's what all this was. Lucas feels that he's holding them back from surviving. That they can only move when Lucas is able to. That they can only go at the pace Lucas sets since he's physically the weakest and slowest among the two of them. He's powerful, flexible in a fight, but not trained on endurance battles. Especially when he can pretty much one shot most people. Ninten isn't the least bit discourage as move stays close to Lucas keeping all monsters at bay. Even as the laser fire from the center eye focuses on the three of them.

" _I got an idea, Ninten, launch me into the air!"_ Ness exclaims.

" _What?"_

" _Just do it!_ "

Ninten dispels his bat as he cups his hands. Ness steps on his hands, and in response Ninten grunts at the effort of launching Ness into the air. "Time for a guitar solo. PK Rocken γ!" While in the air Ness summons his guitar then begins strumming a guitar solo the likes of which began raining down a multi-color storm from the sky. Actual musical notes begin ringing out the guitar as Ness strums along to a song only he knows. The multi-colored lights came down as streaks of PSI energy. The streaks of light lash out destroying a few of the dozens of robots surrounding his companions. " _Ninten, ya might wanna create a barrier for this next one."_

Ninten follows the instructions as he creates a barrier around himself and Lucas. Ness lands on the barrier created strumming a final note. The concussive c note blast created is able to cover a 360-degree area that knocks back and destroys every hound that had dared to come close. Ness performs a backflip off the barrier to unleash one final note to destroy anything left.

" _Whoa, that was quite the solo act there_ ," Ninten remarks dropping his barrier. He walks over to help pick Ness up after he had fell to his knees after the attack. " _You okay_?"

" _Won't be able to do that again. Going to need a little bit more time to recover after that_."

" _Should we move again_?"

" _Yeah, try and find cover and heal ourselves up_ ," Ness responds pulling away from Ninten to stand on his own.

" _Guys, these things are starting to act strange_ ," Lucas points out. As the blonde says that the quadrupedal robots began to stand up on two feet. Becoming bipedal robots with knees pointing inward, and now the front paws are clawed hands. The singular point on their face charges unleashing a barrage of laser fire. Lucas jumps up holding his hand up to create a PSI Shield. The energy attacks bounce off the shield to destroy the robots that launched it. It was only a moment as the three boys are again swarmed again within a moment's notice. Now the robots' attacks were less predictable, reaching out with claws, laser blasts, and they even acquired energy shields that deflected Ness and Lucas's PSI attacks.

" _Lucas stay close to me!_ " Ninten orders trying to hold back a five hounds that try to overpower him at the same time. The robots are trying to separate the three of them. Ness was forced to only dodge now, unable to throw in attacks of his own as exhaustion was starting to show in his movements. The beasts' claws slashing at him tearing into his shirt, his arms, and knocking him to the ground. Panic was beginning to overcome the three boys. As they found themselves surrounded on all sides.

Even Ninten was starting to panic. The combat high couldn't drive out that feeling either. The glowing robotic eyes that swarmed him. The emotionless barrage of attacks that kept coming, each one aimed to kill. Every breath he draws could be his last. The dread began to seep in, and the reality that his strength may not be enough. That cutting loose won't be enough. The robots were beginning to dodge his blows. He was starting to get slower. He was starting to become predictable. They were starting to strike back harder. The longer these fights went on each one they manage to destroy another more powerful version took its place. Ninten manages to block a claw slash with his arm covered barriers. But another reaches to grab him slamming him into the ground. Ninten launches himself forward tackling another bot in pure desperation. He grabs its jaw and jerks the head right off the shoulders. He turns sharply to use the head as a makeshift weapon to break into the shielding put up by another hound. A crazed frenzy of quick moments, with his life that could be taken at any point in time, at any moment. If he moved too slow, if he raised his arm a second too late, if he didn't notice an opening at the right time, or if all the above didn't happen. He would be dead in seconds. He tries to ignore the soreness, the pain, the blood starting to leak into his eyes. His lungs were beginning to burn and the fact was. He wanted to cry. He wanted to cry because he was tired and he wanted a moment to rest. He was feeling his body start to give out. He could only imagine what Ness and Lucas were feeling. Ness was quick, but he couldn't take as much punishment as Ninten could. However, at the very least Ninten could see Ness moving. Ness was restricting his movements to quick last minute dodges. Dodging and countering. He struck only trying to push back or gain a foothold in the fight. Ninten could hardly see Lucas, but he could hear the boy crying out in pain from time to time. He demanded Lucas to get to him, he tried to move toward Lucas, but it was if Lucas was moving away from him. The swarm was growing more savage the eyes going from blue back to blood red.

Then Ninten swallows his fear. He swallows it down. Because he realizes that it isn't just his life that may be lost. It could be Ness' or Lucas'. It could be his planet, his home, his family, and friends. It could be everything he's ever loved and cared for. With that realization he realized that who cares if his body is starting to give out. He had PSI for a reason. The power of the mind. He drops the barrier around himself to concentrate on healing now. His strength still worked, but he would succumb to physical injuries much easier now. But that didn't matter. He had to keep his companions alive. They could only make it through this chaos if they worked together. He felt teeth sink into the skin of his arms Tearing into the muscles. He yells out in pain but the yell transformed into one of rage. He tears of the jaw that dared to bite down on him. Then sinks his fist into the torso. Using the dented torso as a blunt weapon bashing into everything that was in front of him. He reaches Ness first lunging in to tackle a robot that tried to dive him in his blind spot. He tears out the insides of the robot before turning around to deliver a powerful haymaker. The great strength he pulled into that punch created a powerful blast of wind blew away and destroyed a small platoon of robots. Ness gasped in shock but thankful for the moment to catch his breath. Ness casts a PK Lifeup on himself, but as Lucas had mentioned using spells like that on yourself in mid-combat hardly did much anything. All it did was alleviate some muscle soreness and making the bleeding in certain areas stop. However, that was all the boys needed for the moment. They just had to keep going. They had to keep fighting. Ninten and Ness didn't waste time with telepathy as they move toward Lucas. Lucas incased his back in a barrier as he unleashes quick fire PK Love attacks with one hand from his good shoulder. His injured shoulder was still very much a problem.

What bothered Ninten though was how distracted Lucas appeared to be. His head glancing from one spot to the other. As if he was trying to ignore the robots coming down on him. Trying to ignore the cuts, the bruises, the bites, and the lasers. Lucas wasn't going to last long before he collapsed. Ninten lets out a loud roar again to jump up and come down with a double hammer fist drop. He strikes the ground to deliver a strong shockwave. Ness follows up with a telekinetic push that throws a few hounds back opting not to use stronger PSI attacks. However, Lucas still looks unfocused with his eyes flying back and forth.

"Damnit Lucas!" Ninten cries as he sees a robot shatter Lucas's shield that was covering his back. Lucas pays it no mind though, as his eyes move toward Ninten's direction. Lucas had time to respond, he should've felt his barrier weakening, or he could've respond with a PSI attack. However, Lucas ignored that fact to take in Ness and Ninten. Lucas raises his hand to create a barrier around Ness and Ninten for some reason. He ignores the claws that dig into his back probably moving to impale him further as it grabs Lucas's only good arm. Ness cries out in horror. However, Lucas grits his teeth as Ninten notices that a powerful charge of PSI had been built up into Lucas' other hand. He only noticed it because it was just now coming to the surface. Lucas yells out his attack throwing the arm up with a fist clench. Like before he unloads it like a powerful shotgun blast that Lucas' barriers just manage to protect Ness and Ninten from. The powerful shell went sailing by clearing a path and stopping behind them before exploding. Lucas collapses right after the attack. "Lucas!"

Suddenly a buzzer rings out all around them. The droids stop in their tracks all at once. Lucas was about to be killed by a set of impalements but all of them stop. Ninten gasps confused and thrilled all at once. Suddenly a holographic banner appears in the middle of the stadium blaring at what appeared to be confetti.

" _ **Congratulations meatbags, you have all made the cut. Whew, I could tell that it was getting pretty dicey out there wasn't it**_ ," MC's voice rings out as he appears above the carnage. " _ **You have all made it as participants in Warrior's Madness! Congrats, now I'm sure some of you are going to need medical attention which rest assured will be coming your way. Just as soon as we clear out all the bodies left behind on the arena. But until then enjoy this brush with death, you'll hopefully be having those quite often if I have anything to say about it.**_ "

Ninten was confused, how did things just end like that. Coincidentally right after Lucas' last attack. Ninten looks out towards the trail of Lucas' last attack before he fainted. That's when he notices the prone body on the ground laying in its path. The prone body with a large gaping hole in their chest. Ninten looks over to Ness who had been looking at the exact same thing. They both take a small gulp at how last minute that had really been. Ness volunteers to carry Lucas back as the robots, that were only a few moments ago were trying to murder them, were now guiding them back to their rooms. They field dressed any life threatening injuries they had for the moment like Lucas' wound on his shoulder and back. Ness had a rather serious one on his left leg and arm. Ninten for the most part was fine since he had his barrier covering him for the majority of the fight. He only had a serious bite wound that needed to be disinfected and wrapped up. They would've done this themselves but their powers were shut off the very second the fight was decided. The adrenaline was still coursing through their veins so they hadn't even noticed the sudden sap of strength until they started to come down from it. Ness even started to struggle carrying Lucas on his back because of it.

Once the three boys were back in their cell/new home. They collapse on their carpet floor. Each taking in the moment to come to terms that they had survived that hell. That they had fought with everything they had, together, and they had made it out alive. Together.

Ness lets out a small laugh before speaking, "You were amazing out there Ninten…" Ness mutters from his spot on Ninten's right.

"Careful…that could be taken out of context…" Ninten mutters lowly as exhaustion starts to bite at his bones now that he could lay on something soft. Even if it was cheap carpet.

"I've never seen anyone fight like that. Seen anyone literally take on an army like it was nothing. Honestly…I got distracted just watching you go at it…"

"Oh…you almost bit my head off before though…" Ninten points out.

"Mostly because you were showing me up you jerk…"

At this both Ness and Ninten let out a hearty laugh. It was strange but Ninten felt a stronger connection to Ness after this. The two of them kicked ass. Ness might be selling himself short a bit in Ninten's opinion though. Ness was moving to cover both Lucas and himself throughout the entire fight. He was watching the entire teams back as everyone fought freely. It was like having a super speedy guardian angel. They all would've been dead within moments if it weren't for Ness. It's at this moment Lucas moves to stand up, somehow regaining consciousness on the way back to the room. He wobbles on his feet before he drags himself over to the far side of the room ignoring the beds. Seeing Lucas do that made Ninten's blood suddenly boil. That brief anger gave some form of strength as Ninten also manages to get to his feet again. Sensing something amiss, Ness sits up, but it's clear that his legs can't hold him up anymore.

"Lucas," Ninten begins. Lucas turns to Ninten only to be punched in the jaw knocking him to the floor. Luckily this was a depowered, post exhaustion punch. Ninten was even so tired he ended up falling after it as well, but the effect was still the same. He stares at the ceiling as he yells, "What the hell was that!"

Lucas turned his face away from Ninten, "I'm sorry…" a sniffle. "I had been…keeping track of everything that was alive…I know we said we wouldn't…but you guys were getting hurt…I sensed them there…I…I…I just acted. I'm-."

"No not that," Ninten quickly cuts in. "I understand why you did that. None of us saw an end to that fight…you made a call…I can respect that…" Ninten begins to drag himself up again only this time not able to get to his feet. So he crawls over to Lucas grabbing the boy to tug him to meet eyes with him. "What I'm talking about is, what the hell were you doing out there? My job was to protect you, not you protect us!"

"…What?" Lucas responds dumbfounded.

"The plan was for you to stick with me. That I was supposed to keep you safe while we were out there in that chaos. You wouldn't let me do my job! You wouldn't let me keep you safe!" Ninten's eyes begin to tear up. "You wouldn't let me help you…"

Lucas continues to stare dumbfounded at Ninten, "…But…you…why are you crying?"

"I'm not!" Ninten retorts even as he rubs his eyes. "It just sucks that you place so much importance on our lives and not your own!"

"I…I…I-I don't understand…"

Ninten grabs the scruff of Lucas's shirt tightly, "I didn't trust you guys before all that. But being out there, fighting alongside you guys seeing you willing to put your lives on the line for me. We weren't just fighting together, we were learning about each other, and since I was the one who linked us I tried to block out a lot of your thoughts. But a lot of them were about each other. Ness was worried about me and you, you were worried about me and him, and I was just trying to break as many of those damn things as I could." Ninten pauses. "But you…you had absolutely hardly any self-preservation. But you were throwing your all into protecting us. No matter how much I hate to admit it, that's really goddamn incredible. A person who cares so little about themselves but cares so goddamn much about everyone else. So much that you were willing to kill and die to make sure we made it through."

"Y-You said…y-you said you wouldn't burrow into my mind…" Lucas responds in horror that was written all over his face.

"Guys," Ness suddenly cuts in from his spot across the room. "Let's pick this up after we're treated and rested. We already have a lot to talk about."

Ninten sighs as he doesn't break eye contact with Lucas as Ness speaks. However, Ninten does pull away to limp over to his bed. He collapses on it while Ness simply stays on his spot on the floor sprawled out. Lucas however turns his back to the other two curling himself into a fetal position. Tears began peeking through his eyes.

" _Congratulations my little monster. You managed to fool them into believing in you. Maybe one day they might become your friends."_

"No…I can't…I don't want to hurt them…" Lucas mutters in a low voice crying.

A laugh, " _When has that idea ever worked out for anyone you know?_ "


	7. Glorious Suffering

_**PSIonic Gladiators part 7**_

" _ **Glorious Suffering,"**_

It's hard to really understand why bad things happen. It's also hard to imagine if anyone can have it worst than you. It, being a term that could mean anything. A job, a position, a lifestyle, or whatever 'it' could mean. It's hard to imagine you can feel worse, if anyone can have it worse then you. But then that's actually a good thing. If you can't imagine things getting worse you can at least recognize when things get better. You haven't decided to embrace this 'it' fully. You can't imagine things getting worse, so you focus on what can make things better. It's a really strange way to see things honestly.

Lucas still at this moment doesn't really understand it.

He begun to accept that worse, even embraces the worse. He has begun to cling to the idea of misery and unhappiness. It's a constant he can rely on at the very least. Of course that wasn't always so. Of course he was happy once. Of course the person he is now wasn't him his entire life. However, this is where his choices have led him. He likes to believe they were his choices at the very least anyway. Obviously, being on an alien world far flung into a different time period and trapped to fight for the entertainment of others was not his choice. However, it must have resulted from choices he's made. Being stuck in a cell alone would've been ideal for him, but he was forced to share with two other boys. Ness and Ninten, two kids with similar powers to his own carrying with them that bravado that was so very…nostalgic. Based on the clock they were provided they could finally keep some track of time in this place. It had been three days since that large scale battle that dwindled the participants of these fights. The three of them received excellent medical care putting them back at peak health. Ness and Ninten had tried to talk to him but their words fell on deaf ears. So they spoke mostly just to each other. Discussing about their powers to properly understand what it was they were capable of and trying to pool together their understanding of their abilities to see how they could use them to escape. Ninten's belief and understanding of his powers relied mostly on scientific facts and tangible things. Lucas finds it rather funny to hear PSI explained that way especially where he's from PSI would be seen as more mystical based. Funnily enough Ness' ideas on the abilities seems to contain a mixture of both ideals.

The two were clearly on their way to forming a strong bond. The two of them were quite competitive but simply based on what Lucas had seen of them, they complement each other in combat quite well. During those days of down time they were gifted an entire wing of their home dedicated completely to weaponry and armor. It is composed of weapons familiar to their specific culture. Simple bladed weapons to what appeared to be firearms, although those type items were ignored. Lucas supposed that MC provided these specific type of weapons to each specific race to give each one a type of advantage. Lucas could only imagine what otherworldly weapons other alien creatures' possessed.

" _Eager for battle yet my little monster_?" MC's voice rings in his head.

Lucas curls his body up a bit tighter in his corner. His back facing the other occupants of the room as they continue taking stalk of the small armory in their possession now. Voices in Lucas' head weren't really anything new to Lucas. He already had one that has been thankfully silent thanks to the collar. But he traded that for MC now he supposed. Although it took some focus Lucas was able to finally figure out that it wasn't true telepathic messages MC was sending. The collar is connected to his vertebrae, and MC has already proven he could take control of their bodies if he wanted to. He must also be able to send signals into the collars straight into the recipients' mind which the brain then turns into words. Gives the poor soul the feeling that MC can look into their mind to see their every thought. Which could lead to serious paranoia, easily break a person to know that even their own thoughts aren't private. However, after Lucas experienced true telepathic communication through Ninten he immediately noticed the difference and took note. MC can only send messages and receive them if they are spoken. He can't hear Lucas' thoughts.

A small advantage, but it was one they had none the less.

However, even with the tradeoff of having MC's voice in his head, he'd rather that honestly. This collar in some strange way gives him comfort. He can stay himself. Who cares if he's technically a dog on a leash? He doesn't matter. His happiness doesn't matter. He's just got to get these two out of here. Then it doesn't matter what happens after that.

"Lucas…" a sock foot pokes against his shoulder. Lucas ignore the nudging of the foot as he stays glued to his position. "Lucas come on…we're spinning our wheels here," Ninten states continuing to nudge Lucas with his foot. "Ness and I were able to figure out our passive abilities but we don't know yours."

"Plus, you haven't spoken to us since that big fight. You didn't even sleep in your bed last night. You've been there all day dude. Starting to freak us out a little," Ness remarks from the small table he's sitting in front of while leaning on it. MC may have the cultures between the three of them confused with another based on the setup.

"…Passive ability?" Lucas turning his head slightly just as Ninten was about to nudge him again.

"Yeah ya know, a passive ability granted by our PSI," Ninten remarks quickly, he seemed rather excited that he didn't need to fight Lucas long for a response this time.

"…Huh?" Lucas responds.

"Ya know like how my passive ability is strength and fortitude. I don't have any offensive PSI, but my passive ability allows me to fight. My PSI is mostly for support but that only increases my fortitude. Perpetually if I have the proper amount of energy I can fight for hours!"

"Yeah, and my passive ability strengthens my fast twitch muscles and dexterity," Ness says as he appears to sit against the wall next to Lucas. "I thought I was strong but after seeing Ninten, ha, no way. But I can move pretty face, I can take in information faster to allow myself to react at the speed of thought. Although, I'm more balanced all around in terms of PSI giving me a pretty good versatility with my powers."

"…I see…" That was interesting to learn. Lucas casts his eyes down for a moment taking in the info then looks back up to see Ness and Ninten staring at him expectantly. Their stares unnerve him, but he still spoke after he broke his gaze with them. "…I don't have anything like that…"

"Sure ya do, everyone has some kind of passive ability. One of my friends has an elemental passive which allows her to use different elemental type of PSI moves. Another of my friends has a more mystical passive ability. He can summon greater strength from meditation and by the happiness of his people."

"Wow, that's kinda of neat. I think my girlfriend has that elemental passive ability too," Ninten remarks.

"Girlfriend, why Ninten you sly dog, I didn't know you had a lady in your life," Ness teases elbowing Ninten. Ninten blushes a bit as he swats at Ness. "Being coy all of a sudden?"

"Cut it out, this isn't the time for that," Ninten remarks. "We were talking about Lucas remember?"

"Fine, fine, so what do you think your passive is?" Ness questions Lucas. Lucas can only shrug in respond. He never really tried to understand his powers too much. He saw them as tools and used them as such. Not like they did a whole lot of good for him anyway. "Come on Lucas it's important!"

Ninten sighs, "You do so much thinking by yourself it may as well be a passive ability."

"Hmmm…maybe you're right Ninten!" Ness exclaims.

"Another random thought of mine turns about to be right on the money huh? Heh, I'm pretty good at this."

Ness gets up walking towards the armory until he comes out with a basic round shield, golden trimmed edges with a brown center. "How would you break this Lucas?"

"Huh, wait I'm lost how is this a special skill?" Ninten questions.

However, Lucas was already staring at the shield taking in it's design. He's not familiar with the type of weapon and after reaching out to touch it he can't say he can pinpoint what it's made out of. But there is a nagging in his mind that is trying to tell him something about it. However, he can't comprehend it so he drops his hand then shrugs.

"What really, you don't know? Huh, guess he can't just look at something and know the weakness," Ness remarks.

"That's what you thought it was, why?" Ninten asks.

"Well he fires PSI so accurately always aiming for vital points. I figured that may have been it."

"Maybe extreme amounts of PSI can be a passive skill, I mean MC had to create a collar specifically for Lucas to contain his powers."

"It's because he's powerful that he must have a passive ability," Ness affirms.

"You guys shouldn't worry about that so much. No use wasting the effort on me," Lucas finally cuts in. At this statement Ness and Ninten stare down Lucas. Lucas wasn't really sure of the meaning behind the stares but all the same wished they'd stop. Finally, the two of them look at each other before Ness sighs.

"Lucas…what exactly is going on?"

"…What?"

"We didn't press earlier because we barely walked out with our lives. We were injured and a bit traumatized to even think about what happened. But we couldn't block it out, especially the fact of what you did."

Lucas turns his head away, "I'm a monster remember? Of course I killed them. I had been trying to keep track of each combatant alive and after counting I narrowed it down. After killing the required number the monsters stopped."

Ness' jaw drops, "…I gotta admit, that's amazing that you were able to do that. Which only proves to me that you have some kind of passive ability that deals with strategic decision making."

"But you weren't exactly sure were you?" Ninten suddenly spoke up.

"…"

"Were you Lucas?"

"…No…"

"So in case you were off by one you were prepared to get yourself killed just to make sure we survived. Weren't you?"

"What?" Lucas questions turning back to look at Ninten. "Why does that matter?"

"What the hell do you mean why does that matter?!" Ninten exclaims. "Do you not care about your own life?!"

...

Silence. Lucas didn't respond. But his silence spoke volumes.

"…You don't care if your world dies…and you don't care if you die…But you care about getting us out of here…" Ninten legitimately felt like crying. Especially when again Lucas had nothing to say. "Lucas…you don't owe us anything. You hardly know us, you hate talking to us, you even demanded we not be friends, but you're willing to go that far for us?"

It did sound rather crazy when put in those words.

"This stops here," Ness suddenly spoke up. Ness shoots to his feet. He stands over Lucas to grab the boy by the scruff of his jacket. He yanks him to his feet to glare hard into the blonde's eyes. "Do you hear me, this stops here!"

"Wh-what are you-,"

"I want to yell so many cuss words at you I can barely pick one. You selfless bastard. You don't get to decide whose life is worth it or not. I don't know what you're world is like, I don't know what pain you've experienced, but I won't let you die in this shithole, you hear me."

"I don't want to be frie-,"

"To hell with friendship!" Ness yells. "We don't have a choice since we live together, we fight together, and we are going to die together. No more of this self-righteous crap!"

"You don't understand what you're doing…"

"Goddamn it hurts seeing someone so miserable and wanting to be that way! It hurts that we've shown that we're willing to risk our lives for you but you think so little of that sacrifice. If we die our world dies too! We put that risk out there for you!"

"And you shouldn't have…if I die I die."

"No, I won't accept that. I can't accept that someone who cares so much about others deserves to die. You care so much about complete and total strangers yet you're so cold towards us. For some reason you deserve unhappiness. Your signature attack is called PK Love!"

"Stop prying…" Lucas begged.

"I can't fight alongside someone who doesn't even value their own life!" Ness then releases Lucas as he backs away. "Next time we step out there, you're on your own. Fight for yourself or die."

"Ness…" Ninten mutters as he watches the boy turn to walk toward the table to sit down with his back facing them. Ninten then hears a low chuckle. He turns back toward Lucas confused and startled to see the boy slump to the floor, tears rolling down his face.

" _You ruined a budding friendship without even trying._ "

Lucas was unsure if that was MC or the other voice. But he still saw the humor in it. He could tell that he was starting to get comfortable around them and it would only be a matter of time till they started getting close. No matter what he did it would inevitable happen. He had been thinking of a way to keep that from happening although he hadn't been able to come up with anything. But it seemed all he had to do was be himself. That was pretty much all it took. It was truly disheartening, hilarious, and relieving all at the same time.

What sweet glorious suffering.


	8. Total Carnage

_**PSIonic Gladiators part 8**_

" _ **Total Carnage,"**_

"Maybe I should just apologize…" Ness mutters to himself quietly with his face pressed into his pillow. After a few hours of awkward silence, with the random sniffles of Lucas to slip in, no one said anything. Ness wasn't a bully. He did not take any sort of pleasure from making Lucas cry. That wasn't his intention. It's just once again he simply acted without thinking about the future consequences of his actions. Ninten wasn't too happy with how he handled that either based on the scathing looks he receives as he stays seated next to Lucas. Ness doesn't get how Ninten couldn't be upset. Lucas was willing to let himself, his world, and everything die! But he was totally committed to seeing Ninten and himself out of this mess safely. It didn't make sense. This outlook doesn't make sense and the only one who can properly explain it is sitting in a corner not talking.

Then again he did yell at him…which ended with the boy crying.

He made someone cry…

Ness supposes that's the thing that really bothers him the most. It made him look like a total monster picking on Lucas like that. The blonde didn't deserve that. Ness was only trying to break though that tough exterior. Seems like he successfully did that. The results were clearly varying.

Ness turns over in his bed to look over at the corner to see Ninten still crying to soothe Lucas. Ninten at least was beginning to soften up on him. Ninten pats Lucas on the back before standing up then turning toward Ness. Their eyes meet and Ninten fixes him with another scathing look as he approaches. Ninten reaches the foot of his bed then grabs Ness' ankle then pulls him off the bed to the floor. Then he drags Ness across the floor ignoring the boy's protest as he brings him back over to Lucas' corner. Ninten drops his grip on Ness then glares at him as he points to Lucas. Ness didn't need telepathy or to be verbally told to know what Ninten meant.

"Listen Lucas-," Ness began.

Lucas cuts him off though, "You don't need to feel bad. Honestly, what you said wasn't wrong. You didn't say anything that wasn't true."

"That doesn't make it right Lucas. I shouldn't have said those things to you, but I was frustrated. Which isn't an excuse either so I'm really sorry."

"You don't need to apologize."

"I made you cry…" Ness states uncomfortably.

"I'm a crybaby, I cry over anything, so don't feel bad about that."

"Come on Lucas, accept his apology if you really want him to let this go," Ninten advises.

"I don't deserve it."

"What are you-?"

" _ **Attention meatbags! Our first showcase will be in a few hours. If you collar flashes prepare for combat and stand by for further instructions. The match will be explained upon entering the arena**_!" MC's voices rings in their heads. Ness and Ninten seemed taken aback which means that MC didn't mess with their heads like he did to Lucas. The two couldn't question things further until they notice Lucas' collar flash. Both boys look at each other to see their collars had not.

"Whoa, uh wait MC why aren't we all going into this?" Ness asks. However, his words didn't get in response. "MC!?"

"What the hell is he playing at?" Ninten wonders aloud. The boys failed to notice that Lucas had already moved to their small armory to prepare for the fight. "Lucas hold on, let's try and figure something out first!"

"My collar glowed, neither of yours did. Which means we have to play by the rules, remember?"

"But…uh Lucas-,"

"Don't worry, it will all work out."

"How can you say that, after all you said what I said was true!? You'd protect us but you don't care about your own life!" Ness exclaims.

Lucas looks through the armor section of their tools. The room was small only able to have one person inside at a time. Lucas grabs metal gauntlets quickly strapping them on. He then grabs a breast plate quickly slipping it on and strapping on the armor. It was relatively easy surprisingly. The metal was light too with a light blue armor. Lucas thought about grabbing a shield but decided he didn't need the extra weight. Instead he grabbed a simple broadsword. Once he felt equipped he step out to see Ness and Ninten still fretting over him going into battle alone. They even give his armor a quick check before he heads toward the door. Lucas would be lying if he said he wasn't just a bit touched to be fret over like this.

"Lucas," Ness states plainly placing his hands on the younger boy's shoulders. "I need you to survive. I'm scared that you might get hurt or worse…I am sorry for how I said those things. But that doesn't mean I didn't mean what I said. We should die together if we die at all. This isn't about just friendship."

The door suddenly powers down as the guardbot is positioned outside the door. Lucas gives Ness and Ninten a brief look before heading to leave with the robot. Ness and Ninten were tempted go out anyway but the way the guardbot was looking that them signaled that they probably shouldn't try anything funny. As the door flashes back on they are left to watch as Lucas fades from view. They were scared for him. They themselves didn't fully understand why they were scared. They didn't know Lucas that well. However, they both agreed that Lucas didn't deserve to be here anymore than they did. He didn't deserve to actually think he belongs here. Why would a shy, soft spoken, compassionate kid think he deserves this kind of punishment?

Lucas stares out at the arena as he can see a few other warriors are moving down a lift as well. He wasn't really sure what kind of match this was but it seemed as soon as the lifts started coming down the crowd began to roar in excitement. Lucas glances around counting seven fighters, including himself, in this round. Lucas focus shifts to the enormous crowd. All of them seated in bleacher like seats that stand up thousands of feet high. Lucas was startled that the arena was redesigned in the brief amount since they'd last saw it. Fluorescent lights align the lift as it carriers the fighters down allowing the crowd to get an up close and personal look at each fighter before they enter the ring. Lucas couldn't really understand all the myriad of languages being thrown in his direction, but it was easy to tell that the creatures who noticed him were not impressed. Lucas had neglected to get headgear, but merely lifts his hood over his head to try to ignore the stares. His collar limiters release allowing the sparks of his powers to spring to life. He looked like a small lightning cloud of psionic sparks dancing around his body. Lucas had to make a small effort to bringing his powers back under control after so long of not having access to them. Although he feels he still has trouble accessing his full powers. The collar must not be fully shut off. The lifts land onto soiled dirt ground that didn't feel metallic in a large ring. Shining lights drilling into his eyeballs from above. The roar of the crowd not depleting in volume the entire time. Lucas looks out toward his opponents to get an idea of what kind of battle this will be.

He sees that some creatures are humanoid others more feral. One creature looked like some kind of slime monster covered in red with blackened claws, void giant white bug eyes, and was even shackled to the lift. Another has the shape of a dragon but with three mouths! One on the shoulders the other on its two arms, and it seemed the heads on the arms has absolute control of the appendages with free 360 movement. Three giant feral like hairy creatures with yellow eyes all snarling at one another. Their claws covered with mud and dried stained blood. They were covered in muscles too with biceps as big as Lucas' head standing at eight feet easily. What appeared as a three headed snake on one body with the height of 35 ft., black colored, with green eyes, and oddly calm despite the noise. It was as if the three snakes were communicating. Finally, the last combatant is a pale distinct blob. Lucas is unsure what to make of the creature but he could make out the collar within the creature's insides.

" _ **Welcome all you vile creatures to this new grand opening season of Gladiators in Warrior Madness!**_ " MC's voice rings out right before he appears above the crowd. His image flashing and distorting before Lucas' eyes. He wondered why that was happening. However, he saw that as only a distraction as he starts to take in the crowd. He noticed what Ness and Ninten referred to as 'box seats' with a number of beings all gathered there. Lucas tries to make them out but he was too far to really get a good idea. Those people may be important. " _ **We have a very special season this time around for you my special guests. Now to introduce you all to the first battle of this madness. A battle of monsters!"**_ The crowd roars in clear approval.

Back with Ness and Ninten the crowd around the window standing on Lucas's bed. They balk in clear disapproval. "What the hell…" Ness mutters.

"What is he trying to prove? Oh man Lucas…" Ninten states nervously.

"He'll be fine…we just have to hope for the best…" Ness says.

" _ **Now I'm sure you all are very interested in our combatants today so allow me to introduce you to them all. Now first and foremost is a creature known as an extinct species. A living parasitic creature that feeds off it's host turning them into brain dead homicidal monsters. Introducing the symbnotic known as Acid!"**_

The red creature barely stirs as it still remains chained and in place presumably only letting it out till the match starts.

" _ **Introducing the cold blooded reptile known as one of the deadliest predators on the planet known as Vega 9. These creatures are so dangerous that they've single handedly reduce their homeworld inhabitants into endangered species. They operate off taking in three different perspectives and senses all at once. The creatures known as Snaviles!**_ "

The three headed snake seems slithers onto the battlefield.

" _ **Now, for one of my personal favorites, the drago monster that represents an insatiable appetite as it requires to feed its three mouths. It is always hungry and needs to constantly be feasting. Lacking in intelligence but strong instincts, the Cerebrago!"**_

Despite being a creature of instinct it seemed to recognize that it was being introduced. In response it lets out an ear splitting roar that completely overpowers the crowds' volume.

" _ **Onto the best feral hunters that rely on strength in number. I've taken the liberty of creating a small pack of three which all operate off each other's strengths. Heightened senses, hyper awareness, with feral strength and speed. Introducing Alpha Pack.**_ "

All three furry creature let out a howl as if they've already won this contest.

" _ **Now onto the mysterious blob. A primordial creature that alters itself, it can absorb and mimic whatever it sees or consumes. Taking on similar characteristic of its target. This specific creature is only a small part of the hive mind I had encountered. These things are capable of consuming planets given the right stimulus. I have taken to calling this creature, Stareater!**_ "

The blob had no facial features, appendages, or any real defining features aside from the red outline of its body, the collar submerged in the surface, and the pale white jelly like substance.

" _ **Finally another of my personal favorites. A monster contained in a tiny package. These creatures are called humans, and this one is special. Having vastly different abilities then most humans and single handedly caused the destruction of his people. Creating a war torn society of constant struggle, the cold logical human child with PSI abilities known as Lucas!"**_

Lucas didn't seem to interested in the attention as the crowd sounded rather pensive about him. The crowds roar was considerably lower than it had been for the other monsters. Ness and Ninten took the liberty of screaming in encouragement for Lucas. Lucas didn't worry about it as he starts to take in his opponents. None of them have any weapons or armor with them. Which means that most likely he is the most intelligent of these creatures. No matter how smart a monster may be, if they rely on impulse and instinct, they can't be all that intelligent. Armed with that knowledge Lucas decides to plan on who his first target should be.

" _ **Now I won't waste time with anymore talk. You beautiful creatures came to see some fights, so allow me to bring forth that entertainment. Now the monster brawl is simply. A last being standing, no holds barred, full out free for all with the most vicious creatures in my cast. Now guardbots release my hunters into the wild!"**_

Lucas readies his sword as the all the fighters were dropped onto the battlefield. With the roar of the crowd backing them each creature moves to take on an opponent of their choice. Lucas figured that he looked the least appealing of targets as he seemed like easy prey. Of course the easy prey as also appealing in its own way. The majority of the monsters began to move in on the Cerebrago who is the biggest and strongest looking target. The cold intelligence of the Snavile makes it quickly slither towards Lucas. It was much faster than Lucas anticipated. It's jaws could easily swallow Lucas whole or between the three heads tear him apart. Lucas jumps back only to realize his back is against the arena. He was far too distracted in picking a target then finding a more ideal spot. He was instantly cornered within the first few minutes of the match.

Lucas decided to react. After all the cornered rat, bites the cat. So, Lucas bites. He pushes his empty hand forward to unleash a blast of psionic energy knocks the snake back. It wasn't prepared for that response. Lucas rushes forward intending to plunge his sword into the Snavile's underbelly. However, one of the snake head responds quickly swiping its mouth at Lucas. Lucas was taken totally by surprise to swallow him whole. Luckily, Lucas had already created a barrier around himself. Although, it wasn't as strong as Ninten's so it started to crack under the strain instantly. Lucas quickly raises his forearm guard to block the teeth on the upper mouth as he places his foot on the bottom jaw to prevent it from closing on him. Lucas wouldn't be able to hold this for long. But he knew he didn't need to as he thrust the sword upwards into the top of the Snavile's jaw as the blade comes out the top of its head. Instantly Lucas is splashed with a thick spray of green blood covering his hands and gauntlets.

Lucas wasn't sure if it could regenerate, so he quickly follows up by pointing his empty hand forward. To unleash PK Love γ. The attack was forced down it's throat blowing its head clean off. Lucas assumed the liquid dripping from the fangs was poisonous. He breaks the fang off before rolling along the ground dodging one of the retailiating heads. It then tries to circle around Lucas to constrict him. Lucas noticed the advancement the creature was trying to make so he jumps up into the air above the constriction. Lucas lands on the ground before he quickly turns raising his sword in a horizontal position blocking the fangs of another attack. Lucas loses his grip as he is knocked off his feet. The other head moves in to impale him. Lucas raises his hand but the snake head jukes him. As the other head strikes from Lucas' blind spot. Lucas had again created a barrier to cover his blind spot. Although again the fang cracks the barrier. The tip slips through as it impales Lucas's shoulder. Lucas growls as his eyes sharpens as he throws up a PK Flash up into the air. It easily blinded the snake, however Lucas knew he could still be smelled. Snake vision is notoriously poor. Lucas rolls back to his feet as he quickly makes a hasty retreat away from the Snavile.

"Damn poison is coursing through, starting to get numb already," Lucas knew he could heal some of the poisonous affects if he had a chance. However, that chance wouldn't be given. As Acid the symbnotic lunged onto him. Its razor sharp teeth gleam in his face. The yellow plaque covered teeth part to let out a breath of hot fowl air. Lucas felt his stomach churn just from the smell. Lucas felt his body growing number as time ticks by.

"… _Scream…_ " it moans. Its tongue slithers out to wrap around Lucas' throat. Its grip tightens around his windpipe squeezing tighter and tighter. Lucas was beginning to panic. Fear was starting to overcome his ever sense. He can't feel his lower body anymore, he can't breathe, claws of the creature begin to dig into his chest. Digging through the armor and he could feel them dip just on the surface of his skin. "… _Beg…Scream…Beg…"_

" _Death means the death of their worlds…you're suffering will spread to them, and you will cause pain to all those around you. Sounds like you belong in this ring after all…_ "

Lucas cringes as he focuses on what he has to do. He has to figure out a way, but he can't think. So much pain, so much panic, so much fear, and after a moment. The emotions begin to overwhelm him until suddenly…

Emptiness…

Acid pauses senses the shift. It stares into Lucas' eyes seeing a vacant expression take over. Lucas looks into the white voids of Acid's eyes. Suddenly, Acid starts to wail out in utter agony as it falls back away from Lucas holding its head. The slime covering its body begins to move erratically as if having a mind of its own.

"I see…you feed on negative emotions. It's not enough to consume other beings, you need them in a state of fear. That chemical response gives you strength. PSI Heal…" Lucas focuses his healing to fight the poison through his system. "That was just a small brainshock, you should recover." Lucas pulls out the fang he had stashed away while focusing on healing the poison and negating it's affects. Lucas restores the feeling in his legs just before he rushes forward stabbing the fang into Acid's chest. Lucas was not sure on the regenerative properties on the creature so he jabs the fang into its chest multiple times. "If it can regenerate I have to overwhelm it." Lucas reaches his hand on to telekinetic pull his sword towards him. Then he blasts Acid backwards with PK Love toward where Snavile was moving to take the two of them by surprise. A creature of opportunity obviously. Acid manages to stay on its feet which allows Lucas to run forward thrusting his sword through the symbnotic creature. Pushes it back towards the Snavile's open mouth. Lucas uses Acid's body to take the brunt of the fangs impaling it. "PK Love γ!" Lucas fires out a powerful psionic attack taking out another head of the Snavile. "PK Flash!"

Lucas launches another PSI attack in succession at the last snake head completely obliterating the last head. Lucas sighs before turning to see the Cerebrago let out a victorious roar as it fully consumes the alpha pack. Their blood smear among the teeth was the only evidence that the battle had even happen. The Stareater hadn't even moved yet. Which meant that it was a creature that held some semblance of intelligence or MC was holding it back. Whichever the case, Lucas needed to pick an opponent and strike. Lucas decided to focus on the actual organic monster. One that he could actually strike and one that was currently wounded. The poison had been reduced but he could still feel it coursing through his veins. The numbing feeling may work in his advantage. So with his sword now smashed to pieces he moves to confront the only other active enemy, the Cerebrago. It notices Lucas within an instant. As it turns to rush him down in response. It was instant as he runs forward with its mouths hanging open ready to devour him. The monster heads don't seem to be working together like the Snavile, as each one seems to crave different things. That makes things relatively easy. Lucas plants his feet then push his hands forward unleashing a shining blast of psionic energy. Although it was only beta level PK Love. The attack makes the monster balk only creating a stutter step before the right mouth dives in.

"Counter!" Lucas yells out as a yellow barrier appears right before the jaws close in on him. The force of the attack was split but of course Lucas was still a bit numb so he hardly felt it. The head however recoils. Lucas pulls back his fist blast out another PK Love that makes the monster fall back on its feet. The monster heads were still diving towards him. Each one fighting to land the first bite. Lucas lets out a grunt of pain as he was bashed to the ground. It seemed that the beast was at least in agreement that they wanted him dead. Lucas grunts as he felt teeth sink through his armor. "PK Shield!" He exclaims creating a bubble around the left mouth. He points his hand forward. Through the bash he could tell the skull was a bit thicker than that of the Snavile. "PK Love β!" Lucas starts raining down shot after shot of psionic blasts into the monster's throat. The monster head clenches its jaw on the barrier beginning to crush it. The head then throws Lucas to the ground harshly. Lucas lands hard shattering the barrier around himself as he goes rolling on the ground. Lucas reaches up to rub his shoulder wincing. "My landing must've dislocated it…"

The Cerebrago was upon Lucas again as all three mouths move to work in unison on the single target. Lucas creates a combination of barrier and counter to fend off the attack. As Lucas predicted the numbing of the poison lessoned the pain allowing him to ignore it and focus on his PSI. He's sure Ninten or Ness could've dealt with this thing quickly in only a couple of blows. He would need time to charge a powerful enough PSI attack to take it down in one shot.

"Damn, don't think about them, focus on this…" Lucas grunts under the pressure bearing down on him.

" _ **Uh oh, looks like our human is under a bit of pressure at the moment!**_ " MC's voice calls out to the crowd.

Back with Ness and Ninten they could hardly look away. Their nerves getting the best of them as they try to restrain themselves from tearing the bars off their cage. Lucas was doing better than either of them expected, and they were so happy to see he was still fighting. But he needs help, he needs them, his fighting abilities rely heavily on PSI, so if he can't focus he's ultimately defenseless. Lucas would've done the creature in already if he had enough time to charge his omega PK Love.

"Come on Lucas, come on Lucas…" Ness mutters.

"Come on Lucas you got this!" Ninten calls. His voice was beginning to go hoarse since he had been screaming constantly. "This kid is tougher then he looks."

"He is…so why were so protective of him?" Ness questions.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on man, in that free for all we were practically hovering over him. And after realizing how shy he was you sure softened up on him."

"Well…I admit it was pity…but I bet he's a real good person if we got to know him. Maybe instead of trying to bash through his shell, we kinda convince him to come out of it. After all the shell is to protect something fragile on the inside right?"

"Well he needs to survive this first. Come on Lucas!" Ness calls out.

Back down in the arena Lucas falls to his knees. The pressure beginning to grow too much. The poison again rearing it's ugly head as the numbness starts to course through his body again. He finds his vision getting blurry and coughing harshly.

" _So my little monster, I can release your full powers so you can fight with your full strength, or suffer a painful death. Which do you-."_

"Shut up and just do it!" Lucas growls. "I have to get back to my friends."

" _Friends? So this is interesting…_ "

"Not really, it was bound to happen. Not let me kill this thing…" And like that the collar was fully deactivated. This allowed Lucas full control of his powers again. He didn't need as much concentration to fire out a powerful ball of PK Love that smashes into the Cerebrago's chest. Its thrown back a few solid feet. "About to pass out…" Lucas slumps dragging his feet before he looks over to the Stareater which begins moving towards him. It devours creatures and obtains their properties right? Lucas then charges toward it barely able to stand upright. "Only chance…"

He then dives directly into the gue like creature. The creature begins sparking with PSI energy as it begins to eat away at Lucas.

"LUCAS!" Ness and Nitnen yell.

" _ **Well, folks would you look at that!? Seems like Lucas would rather be slowly broken down then be torn to pieces. Wow, did not see that coming!**_ " MC calls out over the crowd.

The Cerebrago was still hungry as it rushes forward uncaring of what may happen or of the sparking Stareater. It begins tearing into the goop trying to devour it piece by piece. It was a fight of who will be eaten first between the two monsters. Each trying to obtain sustenance. The Stareater even begins taking the form of Lucas, well a blob version of Lucas that stands seven feet tall. The blob was trying to discharge PSI attacks from its hand but it would fizzle out. It was only after a few tries it was successful taking off the center head of the Cerebrago. With that opening creating the Stareater moves to consume the body in one go. Suddenly a blast of PSI burst out the back of the Stareater, and then a batter Lucas throws himself out covered in the goop of the creature. He lays on the ground his armor destroyed, his clothes torn and fizzled away, while he's covered in what could only be seen as his own blood. Ness and Ninten's stomach turn as they can actually see the muscles in Lucas' arm. Lucas shivers as he holds himself tightly.

The Cerebrago is completely consumed now by the Stareater as it is condensed and shrunken before the Stareater takes the form of the creature. Once it was converted it lets out a loud roar. Lucas stays on the ground seemingly unable to move either by being in too much pain or paralyzed by the poison.

" _ **Our boy Lucas survived only to be devoured all over again!**_ " MC exclaims. However, the Stareater started to behave strangely. It starts to sway on its feet as it falls to a knee. " _ **Oh, what's this, some kind of newfound psychic attack!"**_ The Stareater continues to sway on its feet until it collapses with Lucas laying prone in its open jaw. " _ **Oh would you look at that, the Stareater and the Cerebrago goes down all at once! This is unfounded folks! Our human Lucas stands as the monsters of all monsters!The Titan of this Madness, let's hear it!"**_

The cheers of the crowd were empty to Lucas. He won by the skin of his teeth. The StarEater had absorbed the powerful toxins in his body. Without Lucas's PK Healing, it could not fight off the toxins which was killing it much faster. Of course Lucas was still poisoned which is why he started to struggle to breath, blood spilling from his mouth as the poison started to kill him too. The Snavile venom was clearly more potent the longer it stayed in his system. Quickly one of the guardbots stick a needle into his neck under the collar, presumably a fast acting antivenmon that allowed air to flow into Lucas' lung at least. The crowd with clear appreciation as Lucas is pulled to his feet by the guardbot. Lucas is forced to raise his right fist to illustrate his victory, but the entire time Lucas' dull eyes scanned everything he could see. Taking in notes, seeing faces, and studying the ring. He'd remember these things. So, after MC clears Lucas to return to his cage MC announces a short intervention before the next match is to take place. Guardbot takes the lift back toward Lucas' dwelling. It allows Lucas to collapse on the ground as more of Lucas' blood pool below him. Once at his door the bot picks Lucas up to toss him inside like a sack of garbage. Luckily, Ness and Ninten were already waiting for him as his body went through the air Ness caught him.

"Hey careful you bastard!" Ninten yells.

"I will deactivate your collars. Heal him to stop his wounds from getting worse. Then proper medical attention will be given along with his reward." The guardbot states tapping his arm. Strength returns to Ness and Ninten. They both quickly move to heal Lucas quickly as the boy is slumped against Ness.

"Sorry…I'm…get…getting blood on you…" Lucas mutters.

"Shut up you're fine just relax," Ness says rubbing Lucas' hair. Ness feels Lucas tighten his grip around him. "Lucas?"

"I'm sorry…I was…so mean…"

"Lucas stop talking like that. You are legit scaring me," Ninten replies unsettled.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you both. You shouldn't be so nice to me. What MC said was true. I am a monster…"

"Lucas you did what you had to do, don't even worry about it. Just relax we got you buddy," Ness says.

"But…you hate me…"

"No I don't Lucas, I promise you I dont. I was frustrated and like an idiot I took it out on you. I'm sorry, god Luke I am so, so sorry."

"I don't deserve it…"

"We'll work on that, just relax we got you," Ninten states simply seeing the wounds on Lucas' skin began to close. Lucas begins to shake in Ness's hold which at first scares the crap out of Ness until he notices Lucas isn't shaking from pain, he's crying.

"Please don't hate me…please…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…just don't hate me. I know I deserve it…but…please don't…"

"Hey, hey, hey relax we don't okay. I don't I promise," Ness assures the blonde as his healing PSI continues doing its job, while he tries to calm Lucas down.

"Are you sure…?"

"Positive."

"Even after what I might tell you?"

"And what's that?" Ninten asks.

"I think…I figured out what my passive ability is…"

"Well that's actually good news man. What is it?" Ness asks.

Lucas sighs loudly before he buries his face in Ness' chest, "I think my passive makes me become a monster…"


End file.
